The Oblivion Events Strain 23
by Gerrix.Ryiu
Summary: The tale of 9 ordinary people coming to face the unfortunate events of 10/25/2010. The date it all began. The virus broke out in central Nevada leaving the west devastated, humans turn to flesh-eating monsters. NOT RESIDENT EVIL, JUST ANOTHER ZOMBIE BOOK.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Gerrix

The room is deathly silent as I set my books down on the counter. My mom never likes me coming home later than seven. I had a small date today, not with a girlfriend but a friend. I silently tiptoed up to my room. I passed through the hallway elegantly. A soft creak made me come to a halt. I watched the door beside me. It didn't open; I had an angel watching over me. I continued down the hall. When I was just inches from my door, I heard the creak again. I turned to the spot where I once stood. My sister was standing with her hands on her hips. She smiled wryly. She then reached out, balled her hands into fists then hit the door with a small amount of force. I saw the crack beneath it light up. The door immediately opened and I found myself face to face with my mother. Her long hair flowed down her back. I met her terrible gaze.

"Hi mom... I was at dinner with-"

"Selcia, I know, she called and asked me not to get mad."

"But you're going to anyway." I added quickly.

"Yes Gerrix, I am. I would be glad to let you stay out if you told me what was going on once in awhile!" She said, her voice was rising to a yell.

"Sorry mom, I really am." I said softly, examining the blue carpet under my toes. She sighed then walked back to her doorway, she stopped halfway in,

"Go to sleep, and get to school." I nodded as she shut the door. I glared at my younger sister. We were twins. I was only older by a couple of seconds. She laughed then went back into her room. I heard her say something, probably to one of her friends my mom welcomed warmly, unlike mine. I walked into my room and flipped the light on. I glared over to the clock on my night stand. It was almost midnight. I slid off my shoes, lie on my bed, and fell asleep.

"What time is it?" I ask myself, "Has my alarm gone off yet?" I remember waking up to its loud ringing sound and silencing it. My nerves crack and I jump out of bed, I glance over at my alarm clock it approves of what I feared, and I was late. I threw on some clothes. Toasted some bread, and ran out the door. I lived an easy ten-minute walk from school, but I got on a city bus anyway. It gave me more time to sleep. It took a matter of seconds to get there. The sun was rising over the distant buildings. My head hurt tremendously. My shoes squeaked as I stepped off the bus. The ground was damp. This had shown signs of an earlier rain storm. I began walking. I looked to my right. Down the street I saw a car turn the corner, it was speeding. My stomach jumped. It was headed directly towards me. Police cars trailed behind it, their sirens buzzed. I froze. The driver was just seconds away from ending my life. I felt my head hit the pavement beneath me. A heavy coat shrouded my sight in darkness. I struggled from my tangled prison. The coat flew off of me. A hooded man came into sight. Before I could make out his facial structure he jumped away and landed on the car. The man rode on top of the car, and into the distance. Some passengers on the bus got off and helped me to my feet. I told them I was fine and walked to school. This morning was very strange. I entered the front doors I saw people with doctor masks on, they were jogging outside. I figure someone blew the science lab out again. I went to the office and got a late slip. The most treacherous member in the faculty looked up from the front desk, his name was Mr. Ister

"Oh, Gerrix, we were wondering where you were" He said it like they really were, "Why are you late?" He asked. He usually docked students' grades in the back room. I was probably going to have a failing grade for my answer,

"I just slept in. I think the power went out and reset the alarm." I lied. I hoped he wouldn't realize that my mom was on time. She was a science teacher.

"That's funny; it didn't go out at my house. A little odd don't you think?" He asked it in such a way I spaced off, "Gerrix?"

"Sorry sir, I wasn't paying attention." I mumbled, "Maybe it just happened on my block." He would've bought it if...

"I live three houses away from you." He outsmarted me today, "Not to mention that your mother was on time. She came in at the same time she has every day. Does her clock run on batteries?" I really couldn't wait until he retired. I almost thought he'd die first. He was an old wrinkly man, with snow white hair. In his late seventies, his stomach looked like he ate four dozen donuts a day. He would brag about how easily he could take out a professional wrestler every day at lunch. "Here's your slip. Get to class." He handed me the little paper. I walked to my locker and got a notebook and a pen. I went to my first class, but the bell rang. Students poured into the halls. I stood at the door anyway; I was waiting for my friends that actually attended class. The two specific people walked out side by side, laughing. One was a girl, her name was Selcia, she was a senior, like me, next to her was Jerraku, he was a junior. He was always trying to make friends with me, but I never really accepted him, not until we got a class together that is. They didn't notice me and walked down the hall together. I dodged past kids and joined Selcia's free side. She noticed someone walking close to her and turned. Once she saw me she laughed,

"Where were you?" I saw Jerraku wave to me. "Well?" she asked

"Well, I slept in. Oops." I laughed, "Oh, hey Jerraku." We talked some more until we reached Selcia's next class. She gave us both hugs, and waved a goodbye, then ran into class. The halls were emptying. My class was across the hall. I said bye to Jerraku and went to class. There wouldn't be a lesson today because we had a free day. We could do anything we wanted but leave class. I asked if I could get the hall pass. I filled it out and walked out the door. I ran across the hall and stood by Selcia's door. I took out my phone and sent her a message. A minute or two passed and she walked out with the hall pass. I smiled, "Why Selcia, what are you doing out here?" She laughed and said sarcastically that she was going out for many, many reasons. We walked down the halls for awhile, talking about what colleges we were going to go to, and what we wanted to do after school. It was fun, all until the principal turned a corner we were about to. He stopped in his place,

"Do you two have hall passes?" He put on reading glasses and we handed him the papers. It took him very little time to read them over. "Very well, continue on to your destinations and get back to class." He gave us the little white slips and walked down the long corridor; we both waited for him to leave sight then laughed. We walked for another five minutes then ran into two other students. I only knew one, Jerraku. He was walking with the newest student in the school, her name was Ciria. In my opinion, she was the cutest girl at this hell hole. She was a very shy girl. Her eyes spent most of the time examining the little bits of trash on the tiled floor. Selcia and Jerraku talked about how the rest of their days would be spent. I listened and tried to speak with the timid girl,

"Hey, you don't talk much do you?" I asked, she looked up and nodded. I wanted to hear her voice, at least once, "What year are you in?" Once again she looked up. Jerraku took her chance to speak,

"She's a senior, like you." I glared at him. I probably wouldn't get another chance to ask her a question she'd have to answer for awhile. I would've had it not been for the principal walking down the hall again. Everyone froze like statues; maybe we were hoping he wouldn't see us. Nonetheless he did, and took us straight to the office. I was last to enter the office. Mr. Ister took his chance; he grabbed me by the elbow and sat me down on a chair. Our principal turned to direct my sluff-mates into the detention center,

"Sin?" He asked evil in disguise, I always thought it was funny how his name worked out He was made fun of by fellow students, Sin Ister. He explained that there was enough work for me to do out front. The principal nodded and joined the three I was caught with Mr. Ister took me out into the front hall. He asked me what I thought I was doing in the halls during class. I told him that I was simply conversing with some students I hardly knew, I thought it would make the consequences less threatening. He laughed and handed me a bucket and a rag.

"I think I know which room to have you clean." He chuckled and bumped into me. A little water poured out of the large gray bucket, "After you clean this of course." I felt like a slave while cleaning the puddle of water. I set up signs that would warn people of the wet floor. We continued down various long halls, stopping occasionally to pick gum out of carpets or wiping down dirty windows. We had almost circled the school twice when he asked me to scrub a certain locker. It was Neville Koi's. He was the richest teen to attend Shadow Ridge High in twenty-four years.

"Why do I have to clean this one?" I asked, knowing who owned this specific locker.

"This little rich boy asks for hourly attention." He was turning red. It rose a little suspicion. I cleaned it well then we continued walking. I knew how sinister he could be. I also knew where our final destination was located. I would probably be punished after school for this one. We stopped at the end of Curriculum Hall, we stood outside a door that had a black nameplate above the door, it read; _Mrs. Thurston - Science Lab. _He opened the door for me. This was a very kind gesture for him. I walked in an he punched me in between the shoulder blades, of course. My mom was standing behind a long counter with a lot of vials on it. I caught her glare. It asked me a simple question, _What__ now?_ Every time something bad happened my mother made me feel like a failure. Mr. Ister walked by my side, "Hey, Mrs. Thurston, we found someone scurrying around in the halls with his friends. Do you have anything he can clean in here?" He chuckled. I was surprised his hoarse roaring voice didn't shatter the tiny vials. My mom sighed,

"Yes, I'm sorry Sin; I'll have him work hard." She had me come wipe the counters off. I stood behind the counter and pulled the rage out,

"Stop!" yelled Mr. Ister, "Is there anything harmful in this experiment that could be triggered by a certain chemical?" My mom looked puzzled at the certain outburst in question. Everyone in the staff knew that Sin Ister wasn't the smartest guy on the planet. He was sweating. It was like he was hiding some important information regarding the water.

"Not likely Sin. There's only one chemical on this planet that could possibly cause this experiment on the common cold to mutate into a possibly stronger virus. This study hasn't been proven yet. I'm honestly not sure. I'll be sure to tell you how it all goes. Goodbye Mr. Ister." She waved and pushed a button under the counter. It shut the door in front of Sin. It had been installed incase of a break in. I dunked the dirty rag into the bucket and splashed it all over the counter. I scrubbed the surface with no thought added. My mom continued on with her demonstration. I noticed that my younger sister had gotten into the advanced class. She was a sophomore. I was thinking hard about why he asked that question. It was bugging me. It took a few minutes to clean the counter. I wasn't equipped with a dry rag so I couldn't dry the surface off. I sat down in a chair next to my moms desk. Today hasn't been a real good day. My mind drifted off to the hall. I hungered so badly to hear her voice, just once. I was spacing off all day, By seventh period I had thought so much about her I began to think I was either crazy about her or just, well, crazy. I watched the deteriorating counter - _Wait!_ It was rotting. My mom was giving her final demonstration. She emptied a vial onto a microscope strip; she looked through it and described its properties. The vial on the counter cracked. I jumped up,

"Mom, grab that glass, there's something on the counter!" She looked up and shot me a glare. She was done with my little interruptions. She excused me from the class. "No! Mom, pick it up!" I was walking towards the door while saying it, she apologized to her class and pressed the button. The button that kept me safe, which kept me alive. I think back on the day. Had I just gotten her to pick up that tiny via, she would be alive. My classmates would be alive, and the world's population would be more than a mere 9 percent than what it once was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Las Vegas, Nevada

I found myself running through the halls, screaming like a mad man. Behind me I saw the glass door shatter. A dark fog poured into the hall, leaking into rooms, infecting anything it touched. I set my target. I ran into the office. Sin stood up and grabbed at me. I punched him in his kidney; he fell to the ground coughing. I turned and went to the principal's office. The principal stood up, surprised to see me panting.

"What? What is it?" he asked, I was frightened. Behind him was a tall skinny shadow looking creature. It yelled. Its shrill voice was like daggers. I fell to the ground, unconscious.

The sun was setting and I was on a bus. Selcia and Jerraku were sitting at my side. There was about twenty people on the bus, and six or seven other busses, also full. We were in one bus. This was part of a convoy. The fleet of city busses was heading south to Las Vegas. There were refugee camps there. After the virus broke out an immediate evacuation was issued. Most of Nevada was ordered to Vegas, where the casinos would be closed, and the hotels would be open for refugees. My family was infected. They stayed behind. The one person, apart from my friends, I actually knew was the one who probably caused it all, and couldn't wait to cuff his hands around my neck; Mr. Ister. He was sitting across the walkway from us. I leaned back on my chair and saw Jerraku and Selcia resting on the seat behind me. It reminded me of every field trip I ever had. Selcia would sit with Jerraku, while I sat with someone completely new. This is why I was always so popular. Everyone in elementary wanted to play with me at recess. In middle school I would spend my five-minute break in a crowd of kids, talking. In high school, I spent every second I could with my true friends. First Selcia, then Jerraku. Selcia had her dad and Jerraku had his older brother, who he lived with beforehand. I felt Sin's eyes glazing down on my neck. He was probably drawing an imaginary target. He must've really hated me. I can't be the one to talk; I hated him with a passion. Another hour passed like a minute. Time flowed like a swift river. Every once in awhile it would slow down, and then speed up. Before I knew it I was staring out the window at the bright full moon. There were no clouds. The sky looked like an inverted Dalmatian. The stars almost cheered me up. I began to wonder if there was any possible way that I, myself, was infected. I looked back at Selcia and Jerraku; she was using a jacket as a pillow. He also was looking out the window. Of everyone he seemed most unhappy. I turned my gaze to Sin; he still had his beady eyes set on me. I looked away meekly. I looked at the back of the seat in front of me. I chose that time to sleep. I rested my head on the hard window. Although the bus bumped over every rock on the long road, I fell asleep quickly.

It was still dark when I woke up. Passengers were standing, we reached Vegas. Everyone looked sad, and like a band of homeless people. I looked back at my two, closer, friends. Selcia was now awake, and Jerraku was asleep. I told her to wake him up. She did so and we all got into the line of passengers waiting to get off. I've been to Las Vegas only once or twice before now. Each time it was booming with visitors coming to gamble, or see the city in which anything could happen. I was almost happy that the city was especially reserved for us. The U.S. Army ordered everyone out of the massive city so they could hold refugees. Although most people hid out through the raid, and were now starting to come back in massive clusters, it felt empty. All of the refugees were given a letter and number. The letters ranged from A to F. All were different hotels. I got the Luxor. This was C. Then I got 5, which was the level. Selcia and Jerraku got C2 and C4. I got to my room and made myself at home. I thought I should get a little sleep so I wouldn't be so tired on my first day. The little sleep I got was interrupted by dreams. They were horrible. I felt like I could travel in time, but the only moment I could go back to was the one where the virus broke out. I can see the hall vividly, and a door shuts in front of me. It's a glass door so I can see what's inside. It's my mom teaching a class. I look up, and there's a nameplate. I throw my body into the door. It doesn't budge. I watch more intently now. The tiny vial on the counter explodes. My mom is drenched with an ominous glowing slime. It bubbles and pops. Little puffs of airborne virus squeeze out the sides of the ooze. Everyone in the room screams an runs for the door. Its locked. I try to open it. They scream, louder, and louder. I see some fall to the ground. Are they dead? One gets up. I scream. "No!" I leap out of my covers. I'm sweating heavily. I look around the room to make sure none of the instigators in my dream have followed me into reality. I saw my coat draped over an arm chair. It startled me at first but quickly deemed back to its original harmlessness. I stood up and let myself cool down. I checked the mini-fridge, it was stocked full of fancy drinks and alcoholic beverages. I shut it and walked to the bathroom, the carpet cradled my toes. I felt like I was hovering. My eyes adapted the new lighting. I saw myself in the mirror. I looked bad. My long black hair looked ruffled. I found a brush near the sink. I combed it back into the style I liked most. Long in front of the ears, and layered to the back. I washed my face off. It did a lot of good. Thoughts rushed through my head all at once. I let them be, and walked back to bed. I took out my phone and read the time. It was 8:09am. I sent a message to Selcia and Jerraku, to see if they had gone to sleep, or were awake. They replied within a matter of seconds, I smiled _Figures _I though to myself, _They__ have the fastest fingers around._ We talked for several minutes via text messaging. I asked Selcia to join me for breakfast. She agreed then said she had to go. It was possible, but unlikely, unless she had already found herself a new boy. She was the biggest flirt I knew. There was only one relationship she actually would've stayed in, had he not moved. He was also my best friend for a good portion of my life. Now times were different. Nothing was fun and games, it was all business. My restless mind jumped from window to window, and from every little defined object to the next. My eyes set their gaze on a door. It was behind the entertainment center. Like it was trying to be hidden. I pushed the blankets down from my waist and came to a sitting position. I set my feet on the floor. The sun was rising. I stood against a window. Viewing the massive city. I could see famous hotels all around. All of which I've been in at least once. The sun gleamed off of the city busses that brought me here. I turned away. I now felt stronger. Almost as if the sun had rejuvenated me. My next objective was the door. Studying the ground I realized that the huge wooden stand needed to be lifted from the ground. I walked over to it. I un-plugged the TV and set it aside. It was oddly weightless. Next was the stand. I lifted one side. It was much heavier than it's counterpart. I let it down and sat down, regaining my breathe. I looked around my room for help. I found a bar. It was under the bed. I sat on my knees next to this humongous wooden structure. I tilted it, high enough to set down the bar. I looked into the dark area I had created with the primitive stand. There was a small coin. I grabbed it. It was cold. Almost freezing to the touch. I dropped it. I heard the bar give way. I jumped back, trying to avoid the huge entertainment center. My hand got caught under it. I heard a low cracking sound. My hand should definitely be broken. Water droplets outlined my eyes. I haven't cried since my fathers death when I was a toddler. I've been through so much since then. That thought alone made the tears reside. I wiggled the fingers of my left hand under and lifted, I freed myself. I looked at the fingers. They weren't damaged at all. I looked at them closer, within seconds the pain left too. I shrugged off the weird event and went back to the kitchen, I began cooking some eggs.

Selcia was in my armchair. She had her phone out. I was cleaning up the remnants of breakfast. I heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." She jumped up from the chair. Her black hair was in a ponytail. She usually wore it down. I could better define the pink she had put in it. The school wouldn't allow her to show it off. I heard the door open; "Hi!" she greeted our guest. I heard their giggles. Selcia walked in with Ciria behind her. She waved a shy greeting. I smiled and finished throwing away some paper towels,

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I was glad she came. But it was unexpected. She didn't talk again. "Um. Never mind." I was quite too. Selcia knew that I wanted them to talk. She turned to Ciria and began talking to her. Selcia and I had a unique relationship. We knew each other so well, but we could never figure each other out. I let them be. I bid a farewell and walked out of the room. I looked into the large casino area. I looked off the tiny balcony-like ledge I was standing on. I took a moment to get to the bottom floor. There were other people here too. The machines were shut down, but the rare computer savvy teenage boy would hack into them and turn them on. Within minutes I began hearing the fun ringing sounds that were once the heartbeat of Las Vegas. Parents watched their kids play tag, and climb on the slot machine chairs. People took cards and played games of poker. Not betting currency. It made me respect that I was actually here and alive. I saw soldiers walking around. I was never so close to a soldier, actually on patrol. I raised my shoulders and ducked my head. It made me feel less noticeable. I turned around when I got to the front doors. I heard a cough. Almost four soldiers jumped up with their rifles aimed steadily on the one who gave out the high let out of mucus. She was a women in her early thirties. She draped a blanket around her shoulders. Her kids hung tightly onto her knees. The soldiers pried the kids off of her and took them into another area. Probably for decontamination. The mother was taken into a room for the infected. It was only a matter of hours until she was dead. It was sad to see the children pulled away. They knew very well that it was the last time they would see their mother. The soldiers carried them to the orphanage. It was a weary sight. I turned back around. My jacket hung down to my knees. It was somewhat like a trench coat. I had a scarf that covered my lower face. I hoped it would protect me from the outbreak. I walked through the doors. A soldier asked me for identification. I showed him my refuge pass. He made sure I was safe from the virus and let me go. It was unknown whether or not the virus was airborne or not, but it was better safe than sorry. I walked along the empty streets, going into the occasional shop to check out what use its content could be. The street was empty. Ash covered The Strip. Riots had gone on in the hours it took us to arrive in Vegas. Few cars remained, parked along the edges of the streets. Even fewer could operate. I saw what I was looking for. The Stratosphere. It was my favorite landmark in Vegas. I got a warm feeling inside me. Somehow, that certain building, gave me the feeling of home. For the first time since the night before the breakout I smiled a real smile. I turned back. I was done with being outside, today was Sunday. Halloween was tonight. I thought about how we would celebrate that. Or if we would at all. I looked up at the sky. It was adorned with dark clouds. I walked a little quicker. I reached the hotel. There was loud gun shots. I ran in. People were screaming and running outside. The soldiers couldn't protect everyone from the virus. They asked as many as they could for their passes. They shut gates surrounding the hotel. They needed the people inside. I made my way into the casino. There was a group of soldiers. They were firing in every direction possible. They were cursing at their target. Selcia, Ciria, and Jerraku ran out from cover. Selcia gave me a hug, "I'm glad you're okay! We need to get out now!" She grabbed my hand and tugged me away.

"Wait! What's going on?" I wanted to know why the soldiers were shooting at. "Stop! There's no exit that way." She stopped and asked what I meant, "I just came from outside, they have gates around the hotel. We're locked in. Now what's going on?" She grabbed my wrist and brought me to cover. Jerraku grabbed Ciria and brought her.

"Gerrix, something attacked. They think another strain of the virus has broken out. Four soldiers are already dead. Look, do you see it?" She pointed to a balcony, a couple stories up. I saw a creature like none I've ever seen before. Its legs bent like an animals. The teeth were like long daggers, sticking out in all directions. It was a red, slimy monster. Its eyes had been ripped out. It had long claws that held a young child. The monster was hanging from a wall with its hind legs. Using its long sharp razor-like claws, it tore into the boy's abdomen. It opened its mouth to reveal a long, skinny tongue. The tongue went into the hole and whipped around. The creature eventually skinned the boy. After disposing of the flesh, it ripped into his chest and ate the heart. The corpse fell a long fall to the ground. The process only took seconds. The carcass gave the creatures position away. All soldiers took fire on the beast. It didn't take any notice to the lead bullets penetrating its skin. I figured it was a male. He looked at the soldiers then jumped into battle. It lunged into a soldier. We seized this moment to get back to a room. We ran up several flights of stairs. We were three doors away from my room when another one of the creatures intercepted us. It had an army man's helmet dented and torn between its teeth. The creature almost made a grin but was stopped short by a bullet blasting through its head. Its limp body fell to the ground to reveal someone with a gun. His hair was shaggy.

"This way!" he screamed. We ran in his direction. Its almost as if he knew which room was mine. He swiped a card in the door and entered. We all ran in and he shut it and locked it. The door almost immediately started thudding. We all backed away. "You kids know of any way out of here?" We all shook our heads. The attempt at safety was almost pointless. I looked around for an escape. I saw none. I sat on the side of my bed. My head rested on my hands. I cursed.

"Gerrix, it's alright. There has to be some way out of here. Don't worry." said Ciria. She sat next to me and rested her hand on my back. I looked at her. She gave me a weak smile. It was more than enough to motivate me.

"You're right. I'm sorry." I turned my gaze to the man who saved us, "What's your name?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"My name is Lance. But that doesn't matter right now. Move please." He gestured for us to move aside. We stood and walked to the other section of the room. "Im glad this whole damn hotel is made of glass." He chuckled and pulled out his shot gun out. It was holstered on his thigh. He let go of the door and ran. He shot the window with all he had. It cracked decently. He stopped and threw the gun at it. The shatter almost triggered the door to give way. Two monsters blew into the room. He tackled Selcia and Jerraku. They flew out the window. Thinking quickly I wrapped my arms around Ciria and jumped out beside them. Screams were all I heard. The fall only took seconds but it seemed like moments. Passing by slowly. I could see every shard of glass falling around me. My back was to the ground. The two monsters jumped out behind us. Lance let go of my two friends and pulled out to machine guns. He fired multiple rounds into the creatures heads. They fell limp. Within another long second I hit the ground. I heard screams all around me. Civilians covered the once empty street. Everyone flooded around me. I felt Ciria on my chest. I couldn't tell if she was unconscious or just not moving. I could feel her heartbeat pumping blood through her veins. It made me feel heroic. I saved her life. Now, all I wanted was sleep. My eyes shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Four: Ryiu; Infected, Deadly, and From The Past

A storm hit. The sand hit our faces. Roughening our skin. The journey took a quick hour. The plant was within running distance but there was a small wall around it. I simply leaped over. Picking up, and throwing crates over. My friends used them as steps. Entry was easy. The door led us into an office. It was dark. From there we made a plan. Lance grabbed a map of the building off of the wall. "Lets see." He looked at it. "Our best bet is the basement. If anything was stupid enough to travel out here then we have a hell of an easy fight on our hands." he laughed, "Gerrix, Jerraku, and Roy. You're coming with me. We'll go down there. I want you girls to stay up here. I'll have these two protect you."

"No. They're coming with me." Lance looked over. His cocky smile made my insides churn

"Listen to me Ger-" I cut him off.

"No, Lance, you listen to me. I'm tired of you working me like a slave. I may only be a tool to you but these people aren't. They either come with me, or I turn around now and leave your people to die. I have no reason to be a hero." He stood silently. My shoulders relaxed. Almost as if there was real pressure I released.

"Very well Gerrix. They can come. But don't blame me if you find yourself heartbroken upon our departure. Keep in mind this building contains enough electricity to power Las Vegas, and Im sure these things know that too. We're getting in, and getting out" He crumpled up the map and walked out of the room. Roy followed close behind. The soldiers also joined.

"You didn't have to do that Gerrix. We could've stayed up here." said Selcia. I looked away. Without needing a warning she went quite. I followed the line of soldiers out. My friends close behind. We all stepped into an elevator. Sparks flew as its rusted hinges let us down. We descended into the darkness within seconds.

"Gerrix" It was Lance, "Can you lead the way? We can't see down here." I wanted to kill him. They made me into a freak. I could double any task a human could do, and now they wanted me for their own good. I felt like an experiment.

"Lead yourselves." I said. Noticing and lifting a lever. The lights turned on. Occasionally blinking out. We were in a long corridor. I walked in the front. My hearing allowed me to sense all movement throughout the hall. I stopped. Everyone behind me did so as well. I concentrated on the sound I heard. I drew out my knife. The members in my party armed themselves as well. Ten creatures lunged out of the darkness ahead. They moved extra fast. Their rib cages were highly defined. Showing that they were slowly starving. Their teeth were longer, and more jagged than their brothers. I jumped up and slashed at one. It grabbed my blade and pulled it from my grip. It used its legs to kick me to the ground. I hit with a loud thud. They took fire on the monsters. Lance hit one a good seven times in the head. They didn't die. I hit them out of the way. "Run ahead!" I yelled back, while holding ones jaw open, sweat forcing it's way over my brow, "I'm gonna get rid of these guys." Lance grabbed Roy by his shirt and threw him past the battle. Ciria was close behind, she was with Selcia, hiding behind the two soldiers that came with us. "Lance help--" two creatures overturned me and I flew into a wall. My air was cut short. Dust fell onto my rough face. I couldn't move. My eyes shut but I felt my body lifting from the shallow grave I rested in. I felt liquids drench my face, I felt the fresh burn of anger in my neck. In the distant background I heard the soft _Shh's_ of the two girls I ventured here with. I opened my eyes and I found myself on the cold floor. My hands were numb and freezing. Lance rushed to my side. He helped me to my knees. Horror was written across his face.

"Gerrix, are you okay?" His voice trembled. I sighed. Removing his hand from my shoulder I stood up, I brushed my new coat down. There was now point in getting it dirty so soon. "Gerrix, I don't know what the hell you just did but I know we didn't program you to do it. The virus may be manifesting inside of you!" I looked back at my three friends, they weren't aware of my unfortunate obligation yet. Their emotions showed fully, confusion. I removed them from my sights and turned my head.

"Lance, you did this to me. Get your corporation to fix it. My patience is slowly fading. If you don't believe me, we can call them when I slit your throat." It wasn't anything nice to say, in front of his nephew, and in front of the girl I felt a strong attraction for. Without remorse, I walked further into the corridor. I stopped four yards away, at my side was one of the monsters. It was pinned to the wall by my long-knife. I removed it and let the corpse slouch down. Blood covered the walls. I had no clue what had happened but I knew it wasn't good. My whole body was a giant growing pain. I walked further, alone. I looked back every few seconds, checking to see if my friends were following, when I was sure they weren't I turned and sat in a corner. I buried my face in my hands. I let out a loud gasp. I tried crying. My body wouldn't allow me to escape my weaknesses. Instead I felt myself grin. It was a sorry excuse for releasing pain but it would work. I lifted my head back and let it fall against the wall. I laughed loudly. I was sure it echoed back into the section where my friends were located. Beside me I herd a large metal door close. I turned my head. Concentrating on only the darkness my iris opened widely, allowing more light to enter. I saw a figure leave. It was short and wide. I stood up "Hey! You!" I called out into the darkness. 'the figure stopped and turned. He took a second to make out my face. He realized who I was and took off down the hall. I sprinted after him. Unsheathing my knife. "Fool." I hissed. I let my torso lean closer to the ground. As I became more aerodynamic I picked up speed. I would have killed the unknown figure in seconds at this rate. From out of the shadows I saw a figure. It was well hidden. I came to a halt. I let the dark short figure get away. My new target was a ghostly shadow-like creature. It eerily looked up. My head rang and it disappeared. I fell to my knees. I was going crazy. The footsteps ahead faded. My thoughts as well. As my knees collapsed and my face fell onto the metal grate, I felt my mind leave me. I drifted off in space and time. My memories harrased me, my senses eroded. I imagined the hours I spent on the playground with Selcia and the other children. While my memories ran through my mind I uncovered a secret I locked in my mind. I remembered who else sat with us in the sand. Who else helped dig our fake moats. I remembered him. My best friend. Before Jerraku, and my other friends. Then I felt my body shake. My sight blurred out the faces of those who surrounded me. I knew that there was only a few people in this entire plant. I focused in on them. I saw Lance, Roy, Selcia, Ciria, the two soldiers, and The Wraith. The dark ghost-like figure I saw seconds ago loomed above, I winced at it's presence. Ciria grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I sat in the dim hallway for several minutes. Lance stood and massaged his forehead. The soldiers joined his side and walked with him. The dark ghost left me alone. Jerraku replaced it. Selcia held his hand tightly, her hair was still smooth and straight, the way I liked it to be. Jerraku set his shotgun aside and held her in his arms. I smiled. I was happy for her. She hardly ever had someone to hold her. Back in school she never went a day without a boyfriend, even if that meant having one she couldn't care less for. She drifted off into a dreamless nap. I myself realized that I had someone laying on me as well. Ciria had also joined the sleep contest. I smiled, her soft warm hand wrapped itself around mine. The coat I lended her earlier was wrapped up over her legs. I reached down without disturbing her sleep and pulled it up to cover both of us. I rested my head on her and went straight to sleep. Her hair smelled of the beauty her skin showed.

A gun fired. I heared a loud ferocious roar. Ciria's head left my arm. Without taking a second to say goodbye. I ran in the direction of the roar. I heard machine guns emptying millions of rounds into a monster. There were screams as well. My ears singled out all but one soldier. He was cursing at the assassin, the one who killed his brother. The other soldier. My face turned from fear to hate. These damned creatures had gone too far with their activities. I ran quicker, down flights of stairs and down long corridors, the narrow passage-ways all eventually tangled into one room. It was the core generator. The giant green structure glowed magnificantly in the dark room. In the south-east corner I found the angry soldier firing at the roof and beyond. His expression scared me. The hate that flowed through his veins transfered to mine. I pulled my pistol out and jumped to a bridge, not ten feet above. From my new position I sniped out the massive creature. This one was different, showing similarity to a rag-doll I could see it's stitches tearing. Fresh muscle oozed from the gaps in it's pale skin. It's gruesome jaw was the size of a car. The long dagger-like teeth were white and shiny, it probably had never tasted blood. My eyes wandered down to the creatures arms, his muscles were massive. The monster could probably lift a tractor. He was holding a limp body. Although it was heavily armored, the teeth of this savage beast would proabably penetrate him with no effort. I aimed my gun for it's eyes. If I could blind it, maybe we could use it to our advantage. The time was stressful. My wrist buckled. I took a second to recooperate myself. I held the gun up tightly again. My aim was sure. I pulled the trigger. I stiffened my arm, waiting for the kick of the gun. It never came. The cartridge was empty. My swift, soundless motions were uncovered. The monsterous beast turned to me. I threw the gun. Trying to imply that I meant no harm. It opened its wide mouth and roared. I fell to the ground, I grabbed my ears. I felt like ripping my hair from my scalp. The immense pain of the loud screeching bellow sent shivers down my spine. I screamed in agony. I curled into a ball. Rage, Anger, Hate, Sadness, and Insanity merged into one combination. I was having a mental breakdown. I heard one loud gunshot. It was a strong powerful sound. Striking the monster in the head, it immediatly fell to the groun, blood leaked out of the gaping hole in its head. I looked down, the soldier was knocked unconscious by the loud scream, close behind I found Lance and Roy. They were also on the ground, studying the insides of their eyelids. I wondered who could have possibly saved me. My friends couldn't have possibly caught up with me by now, let alone find me in the maze of iron I've traveled through. I searched for the silent assassin. My eyes allowed me to see every detail in the massive room. No one, or thing was found. I walked to my empty firearm and picked it up. I slipped it into my holster as I walked to the dead soldiers side. He bled from his mouth. I frowned, taking his gun I left the scene. Not stopping to wait for Lance or Roy I walked back to camp. The other soldier had disappeared. I couldn't care less. I wanted power so we could get to safety. That's all. I had everything I wanted with me already. Selcia, Ciria, and Jerraku. My steady pace was interrupted by a bar rattling overhead. It was faint, but I noticed it. I didn't stop, it could be a monster silently stalking me. Getting ready to feast. My hair fell over my eye. It made the long hall look even darker. Inches above me I heard a slash, drawing my blade quickly I blocked the attacker. My blade clashed with another, sparks flew throughout the room. They lit the attackers face. He was pale. His face was covered by a scarf. I noticed his eyes first. They were crystal blue, and glowed. They fell behind a curtain of long black hair. It was in a ponytail. Jumping away, he reached inside his pocket, small daggers swarmed after me. Noticing the danger I rolled behind some barrels. They flew past me and dug themselves into the iron wall. I winced at the pain they could've brought me. From the other side of the barrels I heard a clicking. I recognized the sound instantly, I stood and ran far from the barrels, they exploded releasing a shockwave that sent me and the mysterious young man flying. I landed and slid along the ground. I panted, this battle was already taking a beating on me. I lifted myself to my feet and drew a gun, down the hall I saw him, also recovering from the blast. He was holding a gun, probably the trigger of the explosion. I smiled.

"I've never had a classic gun battle before!" He looked up. His scarf had fallen over his neck. I could see his lips. Like his skin they were also pale, reminding me of the moonlight I haven't seen in weeks. His lip peircing glistened. He smiled then ran at me, firing his small pistol at me. I could see the red laser traveling around my body like a ball in a pinball machine. Within seconds he was in fist-to-fist range. I drew my blade once again and swung at him. I hit his shoulder. He didn't flinch. I turned around and watched him come back. This time he also had a blade drawn. He wasn't human, that was for sure." His quick feet lifted from the ground, he jumped high into the air and brought himself down on me. Stabbing at his back with a smaller knife, I quickly lost my balance and fell. My knife was pulled from my grasp. My subconscious mind took over and I insantly grabbed a gun. Unwrapping myself from him I rolled a yard away and aimed. I shot countless rounds. They all hit with a loud _CLANG! _He dodged the bullets and they spiralled into the walls.

Behind me I heard feet sliding across the ground, it was wall-crawlers. Normal ones. "How in the--" He fired at them, hitting with perfect aim. They all fell back and into a wall. Their sharp teeth reflected his glowing eyes. I turned to meet his glare, "Why did you save me?" He smiled then pulled the scarf over his mouth. I cursed then ran at him with my knives drawn. I swung at him in slashing motions, I ripped his pants, which were heavily bandaged. I hadn't heard his voice once in the battle. Dodging my swift moves some more, I finally fell to the ground. I gasped for air, he stood above me watching my chest heave. From my poition, on my hands and knees, he looked 10-feet tall. He held a gun in one hand and a sword in another.He chuckled then dropped the gun. I watched him jump into the piping above. I fell to the ground, still breathing hard. Behind I heard gun shots being fired. Lance was running backwards his gun lit up every second, followed by a simultaneous _BANG!_ Roy was aiding Ciria, and the others to safety. I stood and grabbed the gun he left. On it's handle I saw a giant bold letter; R. I dropped it and looked up. All I saw was darkness. I turned to face the only humans left in this dump. Roy noticed me and ran in my direction.

"Gerrix! There you are, what have you been doing?" I had never heard him talk so much, he was always shy. I shook my head and slid my gun into its holster,

"Nothing Roy. What's going on?" He turned and pointed at Lance, firing like an angry man.

"We woke up next to the generator. I turned it on and the lights short-circuited. The building shook and we heard roars, from ever whole we saw, monsters flooded out. We've killed dozens, but they haven't showed any sign of stopping. Get to the main floor, the basement could be full in seconds." I nodded and jogged to Ciria's side. She jumped into my arms. I smiled and pulled away, grabbing her hand we began running. The elevator wasn't too far away. We made it, no monsters caught us. I smiled, the switch on the wall that turned the lights on had been torn out of its original place. I helped Ciria up into the elevator then waited for Jerraku to jump in, he helped Selcia up. I waved a farewell

"No Gerrix!" Ciria held out her hand, the sparks returned at the sides of the elevator, it started going up. "Gerrix!" Her voice was shrill, it sent my heart on a rollercoaster. I knew that getting her to safety was the number one priority but I didn't want to leave her side. She tried getting off, Jerraku restrained her. The elevator disappeared. I frowned and turned to meet my destiny. There he stood, standing stiff and silently, His arms were folded and he rested against a wall.

"So you're name's Gerrix?" His voice was rough, and muffled by the scarf. His eyes opened he left the leaning position and walked to me. "That sounds familiar, don't know why." He laughed, "You're a good fighter. Where did you learn those techniques?" I didn't let him leave my sight. He pulled the scarf down.

"I didn't learn them, they aren't a blessing. It's a curse." His eyes opened as if I had caught his attention. "I was infected with the virus. That's how I _learned_" He looked at me. His first impression of an enemy still resigned. Even though he talked to me like we have been friend's since childhood.

"You were infected?" he asked me. His eyes narrowed and he pulled the scarf back up, "How did you get cured?" the knowledge seemed to have frightened him.

"I'm not cured." I said. My hand was casually inching closer to my knife, I wasn't going to let him pull any smooth moves, "Lance, the one who brought me here, adapted the virus into something helpful. It could kill me at any time, but it's not contagious." I wrapped my fingers around the knifes handle, I hoped he couldn't see my forearm moving.

"Lance?" He asked, I saw his jawline tremble. "Why are you here?" He changed the subject, holding his gun out. I didn't feel threatened.

"We're here turning on the power for the city. If we can get the elevators in the Stratosphere to activate, we may have a chance at safety. You could come too." He laughed.

"No thanks. I work alone. I don't need puny worhtless people to aid me." His lip ring was shining as bright as his eyes.

"Suit yourself, but those things have escaped whatever held them in here. If you've been using this as shelter, you will die soon." I smiled

"I'm not the type that die's without a fight. That wasn't what I was doing here anyway, I was looking for something as well." He turned around and started walking. I followed him. "I turned the power off for a reason. If you idiots would have asked before simply going about with your own needs we wouldn't have this problem." He turned around to face me.

"Wait, you turned the power off? That was our only source of hope." My voice was getting louder, I heard echoes of roars and squeels in the background, Lance came into view, Roy was carrying the other soldier, who was now, joining his brother in a better place.

"It was also theirs!" He was angry with me, already. Lance ran by, he was reloading. Roy passed by shortly after, he was going slower.

"Gerrix! Come on! Lets go!" screamed Lance. Roy dropped the soldiers corpse and ran. I looked back, the creatures were less than ten yards away.

"Goodbye." I said to the myterious man, "What's your--"

"Ryiu." He turned around to face the creatures. The dark coat he was wearing made him blend into the darkness. He seemed to completely disappear. I joined my two companions, we jumped on an elevator near the empty shaft, I smiled as the monsters reached us and roared. Their food had escaped.

"We have five minutes." said Lance.

"Until what?" I asked, irritated.

"This place burns to the ground." He laughed

"That's why you only brought a hand gun. You couldn't be weighed down anymore, you were already carrying bombs." I had known from the very start. It was a gut feeling.

"Yeah. You're growing smarter too." He smiled. I didn't look at him. The elevator came to a halt. We ran outside, Selcia and Ciria were sitting inside the small office just around the corner, they ran out.

"What's going on?" asked Ciria, she was reaching for my hand. Lance looked down and saw this.

"You two should take some time apart, when one of you die it will leave the other heartbroken. Now isn't the time for love." I looked up at him. I pulled out my gun and aimed for his head.

"Don't ever talk like that again Lance. I used to think you were a good guy. You're not. I don't know why you act like you do, nor do I care. Now is the best time of all for friends, we all need each other. Stop secluding us from our true feelings, you're not my father." He looked down.

"Sorry." I saw sadness crawl over his face. "I never got to meet my father, or my son." I realized why he was so rough and wanted to be a leader, the guy everyone looked up to. "Now isn't the time. Come on, lets move out!" Everyone began to walk out of the tall electrical house. Selcia walked up to my side.

"Did he say he had a son?" I nodded, "I couldn't imagine him with a wife and child" She watched the ground move beneath us. I put my arm around her.

"Selcia, are you alright?" She looked up. "I haven't seen you smile in days." I smiled, trying to make the presumably contagious emotion carry on.

"No, Gerrix. I'm not alright, In the past weeks I've witnessed the downfall of earth. I've seen things that would normally cripple people. How can you expect to see me smile?" I apologized. I let my arm slip from her shoulder. I stopped and gave her a compassionate hug.

"I'm here for you. I always will be." She looked into my eyes then walked away, joining Jerraku's side. I watched her walk with him, they reached the wall that surrounded the building. Roy looked at a small device.

"Uh, Lance. We're in trouble." He showed the device to Lance, I saw Lances features roughen.

"Everyone over that wall!" He yelled. I ran and jumped over the concrete wall. I looked along the border, the crates had disappeared. I looked in the other direction, nothing. I felt the ground beneath me rumble. I figured this was the bomb going off hundreds of feet below. We needed to hurry. I jumped back onto the wall. I used my balance to stay on top of it.

"The crates are gone, I'll just lift everyone over." I said. Lance nodded, we started with the girls. I reached down and grabbed Selcia's hand, I pulled her onto the wall. She looked at me sadly then let herself slide over the edge. She was safe. As I reached down for Ciria, I noticed a crack in the structure I sat upon, it grew. I felt the rumble, it was much stronger this time. It knocked Roy to the ground, I slipped off to the same side as Selcia. It felt like an earthquake. I could see the plant beginning to crumble. I brought myself to my feet. My foot sank in the sand. A hole started forming. More of these vents formed. The earth started cracking. Fire blew out of the cracks.

"What kind of bombs did you put down there?!" I yelled at Lance, he didn't answer. The wall infront of me cracked and split into two separate pieces. I saw Lance and Jerraku shooting at monsters, they were digging themselves out of their fiery graves. Two were distracted by Roy, they snapped at him. He kicked at their faces and threw sand into their eyes. I ran to his aid. Kicking one in its neck, I used the momentum to grab at my knife and unsheathe it, instantly slitting one of the man-eaters throat. The other slid across the ground, It screamed then jumped at me. I pulled out my gun. It's mouth closed around my fist. The sharp teeth dug into my veins. I screamed. Lance looked over he began to run and help me. With what little energy my torn muscles could produce I shot the gun. The bullet escaped through the back of the creatures head. I laughed. Its grip gave way, I loosened my arm from three long teeth, wincing, I continued to help my friends. Roy met with Lance, Jerraku met with Selcia, I ran with Ciria, man-eaters and wall crawlers dug themselves out of the ground all around us. Bats began appearing. They swooped down, stabbing at us with their poisonous tails. We were ten miles from Las Vegas, with half a million mutated humans trying to kill us and have a heart feast. Jerraku armed himself with a shotgun, then began blowing monsters skulls in two. I slashed like a mad man. Roy got some distance, using his sniper rifle. Lance kicked and punched Ciria shot a small hand gun I made her bring just incase. Selcia used a semi-machine gun. Our battle ended in vein when I heard a low swooshing sound overhead. I looked up. A helicopter hovered two hundred feet off of the ground. The guns on its wings began rapid-fire, opening a circle, safe for landing. The desert was hot, the sand was ultra heated, almost melting the soles of my boots. The helicopter continueed to fire as it landed. After it made touch down a few soldiers jumped out, they shot at the remaining creatures. Lance ordered us aboard. We got on and buckled our seat belts. The soldiers hopped back on, holding onto bars on the roof. One joined us,

"Hey, so you're the boy who lived." He held out his hand, I took it, "Nice to meet you, I'm Ronnie," I could see his smile under the helmet that he used to communicate and shield his eyes.

"Nice to meet you too. Who are you people?" I asked holding Ciria tightly.

"We're friends of Lance's we got a signal from his beacon about half an hour ago. We work with him. In CAT." Lance's beacon must've activated when we turned the power on.

"I'm glad you came to save us." I said, happily. I smiled and shook his hand harder. Bats swarmed around the helicopter, trying to get in range to pull us from its open seating dock. Lance and the new array of soldiers began blowing the winged beasts from the sky. I found myself watching a specific one, it was keeping safe distance. The soldiers rushed to one side, fighting a large group of them. The specific one I was watching took this opportunity to fly into the helicopter. We were seconds from Vegas. The diving bat was caught in the propellers of the helicopter. It's thick bones bent the blades, making the craft spin out of control. Warning sounds filled the cockpit, red lights blinked everywhere, I braced for impact. We hit the ground hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Ryiu; Infected, Deadly, and From The Past

A storm hit. The sand hit our faces. Roughening our skin. The journey took a quick hour. The plant was within running distance but there was a small wall around it. I simply leaped over. Picking up, and throwing crates over. My friends used them as steps. Entry was easy. The door led us into an office. It was dark. From there we made a plan. Lance grabbed a map of the building off of the wall. "Lets see." He looked at it. "Our best bet is the basement. If anything was stupid enough to travel out here then we have a hell of an easy fight on our hands." he laughed, "Gerrix, Jerraku, and Roy. You're coming with me. We'll go down there. I want you girls to stay up here. I'll have these two protect you."

"No. They're coming with me." Lance looked over. His cocky smile made my insides churn

"Listen to me Ger-" I cut him off.

"No, Lance, you listen to me. I'm tired of you working me like a slave. I may only be a tool to you but these people aren't. They either come with me, or I turn around now and leave your people to die. I have no reason to be a hero." He stood silently. My shoulders relaxed. Almost as if there was real pressure I released.

"Very well Gerrix. They can come. But don't blame me if you find yourself heartbroken upon our departure. Keep in mind this building contains enough electricity to power Las Vegas, and Im sure these things know that too. We're getting in, and getting out" He crumpled up the map and walked out of the room. Roy followed close behind. The soldiers also joined.

"You didn't have to do that Gerrix. We could've stayed up here." said Selcia. I looked away. Without needing a warning she went quite. I followed the line of soldiers out. My friends close behind. We all stepped into an elevator. Sparks flew as its rusted hinges let us down. We descended into the darkness within seconds.

"Gerrix" It was Lance, "Can you lead the way? We can't see down here." I wanted to kill him. They made me into a freak. I could double any task a human could do, and now they wanted me for their own good. I felt like an experiment.

"Lead yourselves." I said. Noticing and lifting a lever. The lights turned on. Occasionally blinking out. We were in a long corridor. I walked in the front. My hearing allowed me to sense all movement throughout the hall. I stopped. Everyone behind me did so as well. I concentrated on the sound I heard. I drew out my knife. The members in my party armed themselves as well. Ten creatures lunged out of the darkness ahead. They moved extra fast. Their rib cages were highly defined. Showing that they were slowly starving. Their teeth were longer, and more jagged than their brothers. I jumped up and slashed at one. It grabbed my blade and pulled it from my grip. It used its legs to kick me to the ground. I hit with a loud thud. They took fire on the monsters. Lance hit one a good seven times in the head. They didn't die. I hit them out of the way. "Run ahead!" I yelled back, while holding ones jaw open, sweat forcing it's way over my brow, "I'm gonna get rid of these guys." Lance grabbed Roy by his shirt and threw him past the battle. Ciria was close behind, she was with Selcia, hiding behind the two soldiers that came with us. "Lance help--" two creatures overturned me and I flew into a wall. My air was cut short. Dust fell onto my rough face. I couldn't move. My eyes shut but I felt my body lifting from the shallow grave I rested in. I felt liquids drench my face, I felt the fresh burn of anger in my neck. In the distant background I heard the soft _Shh's_ of the two girls I ventured here with. I opened my eyes and I found myself on the cold floor. My hands were numb and freezing. Lance rushed to my side. He helped me to my knees. Horror was written across his face.

"Gerrix, are you okay?" His voice trembled. I sighed. Removing his hand from my shoulder I stood up, I brushed my new coat down. There was now point in getting it dirty so soon. "Gerrix, I don't know what the hell you just did but I know we didn't program you to do it. The virus may be manifesting inside of you!" I looked back at my three friends, they weren't aware of my unfortunate obligation yet. Their emotions showed fully, confusion. I removed them from my sights and turned my head.

"Lance, you did this to me. Get your corporation to fix it. My patience is slowly fading. If you don't believe me, we can call them when I slit your throat." It wasn't anything nice to say, in front of his nephew, and in front of the girl I felt a strong attraction for. Without remorse, I walked further into the corridor. I stopped four yards away, at my side was one of the monsters. It was pinned to the wall by my long-knife. I removed it and let the corpse slouch down. Blood covered the walls. I had no clue what had happened but I knew it wasn't good. My whole body was a giant growing pain. I walked further, alone. I looked back every few seconds, checking to see if my friends were following, when I was sure they weren't I turned and sat in a corner. I buried my face in my hands. I let out a loud gasp. I tried crying. My body wouldn't allow me to escape my weaknesses. Instead I felt myself grin. It was a sorry excuse for releasing pain but it would work. I lifted my head back and let it fall against the wall. I laughed loudly. I was sure it echoed back into the section where my friends were located. Beside me I herd a large metal door close. I turned my head. Concentrating on only the darkness my iris opened widely, allowing more light to enter. I saw a figure leave. It was short and wide. I stood up "Hey! You!" I called out into the darkness. 'the figure stopped and turned. He took a second to make out my face. He realized who I was and took off down the hall. I sprinted after him. Unsheathing my knife. "Fool." I hissed. I let my torso lean closer to the ground. As I became more aerodynamic I picked up speed. I would have killed the unknown figure in seconds at this rate. From out of the shadows I saw a figure. It was well hidden. I came to a halt. I let the dark short figure get away. My new target was a ghostly shadow-like creature. It eerily looked up. My head rang and it disappeared. I fell to my knees. I was going crazy. The footsteps ahead faded. My thoughts as well. As my knees collapsed and my face fell onto the metal grate, I felt my mind leave me. I drifted off in space and time. My memories harrased me, my senses eroded. I imagined the hours I spent on the playground with Selcia and the other children. While my memories ran through my mind I uncovered a secret I locked in my mind. I remembered who else sat with us in the sand. Who else helped dig our fake moats. I remembered him. My best friend. Before Jerraku, and my other friends. Then I felt my body shake. My sight blurred out the faces of those who surrounded me. I knew that there was only a few people in this entire plant. I focused in on them. I saw Lance, Roy, Selcia, Ciria, the two soldiers, and The Wraith. The dark ghost-like figure I saw seconds ago loomed above, I winced at it's presence. Ciria grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I sat in the dim hallway for several minutes. Lance stood and massaged his forehead. The soldiers joined his side and walked with him. The dark ghost left me alone. Jerraku replaced it. Selcia held his hand tightly, her hair was still smooth and straight, the way I liked it to be. Jerraku set his shotgun aside and held her in his arms. I smiled. I was happy for her. She hardly ever had someone to hold her. Back in school she never went a day without a boyfriend, even if that meant having one she couldn't care less for. She drifted off into a dreamless nap. I myself realized that I had someone laying on me as well. Ciria had also joined the sleep contest. I smiled, her soft warm hand wrapped itself around mine. The coat I lended her earlier was wrapped up over her legs. I reached down without disturbing her sleep and pulled it up to cover both of us. I rested my head on her and went straight to sleep. Her hair smelled of the beauty her skin showed.

A gun fired. I heared a loud ferocious roar. Ciria's head left my arm. Without taking a second to say goodbye. I ran in the direction of the roar. I heard machine guns emptying millions of rounds into a monster. There were screams as well. My ears singled out all but one soldier. He was cursing at the assassin, the one who killed his brother. The other soldier. My face turned from fear to hate. These damned creatures had gone too far with their activities. I ran quicker, down flights of stairs and down long corridors, the narrow passage-ways all eventually tangled into one room. It was the core generator. The giant green structure glowed magnificantly in the dark room. In the south-east corner I found the angry soldier firing at the roof and beyond. His expression scared me. The hate that flowed through his veins transfered to mine. I pulled my pistol out and jumped to a bridge, not ten feet above. From my new position I sniped out the massive creature. This one was different, showing similarity to a rag-doll I could see it's stitches tearing. Fresh muscle oozed from the gaps in it's pale skin. It's gruesome jaw was the size of a car. The long dagger-like teeth were white and shiny, it probably had never tasted blood. My eyes wandered down to the creatures arms, his muscles were massive. The monster could probably lift a tractor. He was holding a limp body. Although it was heavily armored, the teeth of this savage beast would proabably penetrate him with no effort. I aimed my gun for it's eyes. If I could blind it, maybe we could use it to our advantage. The time was stressful. My wrist buckled. I took a second to recooperate myself. I held the gun up tightly again. My aim was sure. I pulled the trigger. I stiffened my arm, waiting for the kick of the gun. It never came. The cartridge was empty. My swift, soundless motions were uncovered. The monsterous beast turned to me. I threw the gun. Trying to imply that I meant no harm. It opened its wide mouth and roared. I fell to the ground, I grabbed my ears. I felt like ripping my hair from my scalp. The immense pain of the loud screeching bellow sent shivers down my spine. I screamed in agony. I curled into a ball. Rage, Anger, Hate, Sadness, and Insanity merged into one combination. I was having a mental breakdown. I heard one loud gunshot. It was a strong powerful sound. Striking the monster in the head, it immediatly fell to the groun, blood leaked out of the gaping hole in its head. I looked down, the soldier was knocked unconscious by the loud scream, close behind I found Lance and Roy. They were also on the ground, studying the insides of their eyelids. I wondered who could have possibly saved me. My friends couldn't have possibly caught up with me by now, let alone find me in the maze of iron I've traveled through. I searched for the silent assassin. My eyes allowed me to see every detail in the massive room. No one, or thing was found. I walked to my empty firearm and picked it up. I slipped it into my holster as I walked to the dead soldiers side. He bled from his mouth. I frowned, taking his gun I left the scene. Not stopping to wait for Lance or Roy I walked back to camp. The other soldier had disappeared. I couldn't care less. I wanted power so we could get to safety. That's all. I had everything I wanted with me already. Selcia, Ciria, and Jerraku. My steady pace was interrupted by a bar rattling overhead. It was faint, but I noticed it. I didn't stop, it could be a monster silently stalking me. Getting ready to feast. My hair fell over my eye. It made the long hall look even darker. Inches above me I heard a slash, drawing my blade quickly I blocked the attacker. My blade clashed with another, sparks flew throughout the room. They lit the attackers face. He was pale. His face was covered by a scarf. I noticed his eyes first. They were crystal blue, and glowed. They fell behind a curtain of long black hair. It was in a ponytail. Jumping away, he reached inside his pocket, small daggers swarmed after me. Noticing the danger I rolled behind some barrels. They flew past me and dug themselves into the iron wall. I winced at the pain they could've brought me. From the other side of the barrels I heard a clicking. I recognized the sound instantly, I stood and ran far from the barrels, they exploded releasing a shockwave that sent me and the mysterious young man flying. I landed and slid along the ground. I panted, this battle was already taking a beating on me. I lifted myself to my feet and drew a gun, down the hall I saw him, also recovering from the blast. He was holding a gun, probably the trigger of the explosion. I smiled.

"I've never had a classic gun battle before!" He looked up. His scarf had fallen over his neck. I could see his lips. Like his skin they were also pale, reminding me of the moonlight I haven't seen in weeks. His lip peircing glistened. He smiled then ran at me, firing his small pistol at me. I could see the red laser traveling around my body like a ball in a pinball machine. Within seconds he was in fist-to-fist range. I drew my blade once again and swung at him. I hit his shoulder. He didn't flinch. I turned around and watched him come back. This time he also had a blade drawn. He wasn't human, that was for sure." His quick feet lifted from the ground, he jumped high into the air and brought himself down on me. Stabbing at his back with a smaller knife, I quickly lost my balance and fell. My knife was pulled from my grasp. My subconscious mind took over and I insantly grabbed a gun. Unwrapping myself from him I rolled a yard away and aimed. I shot countless rounds. They all hit with a loud _CLANG! _He dodged the bullets and they spiralled into the walls.

Behind me I heard feet sliding across the ground, it was wall-crawlers. Normal ones. "How in the--" He fired at them, hitting with perfect aim. They all fell back and into a wall. Their sharp teeth reflected his glowing eyes. I turned to meet his glare, "Why did you save me?" He smiled then pulled the scarf over his mouth. I cursed then ran at him with my knives drawn. I swung at him in slashing motions, I ripped his pants, which were heavily bandaged. I hadn't heard his voice once in the battle. Dodging my swift moves some more, I finally fell to the ground. I gasped for air, he stood above me watching my chest heave. From my poition, on my hands and knees, he looked 10-feet tall. He held a gun in one hand and a sword in another.He chuckled then dropped the gun. I watched him jump into the piping above. I fell to the ground, still breathing hard. Behind I heard gun shots being fired. Lance was running backwards his gun lit up every second, followed by a simultaneous _BANG!_ Roy was aiding Ciria, and the others to safety. I stood and grabbed the gun he left. On it's handle I saw a giant bold letter; R. I dropped it and looked up. All I saw was darkness. I turned to face the only humans left in this dump. Roy noticed me and ran in my direction.

"Gerrix! There you are, what have you been doing?" I had never heard him talk so much, he was always shy. I shook my head and slid my gun into its holster,

"Nothing Roy. What's going on?" He turned and pointed at Lance, firing like an angry man.

"We woke up next to the generator. I turned it on and the lights short-circuited. The building shook and we heard roars, from ever whole we saw, monsters flooded out. We've killed dozens, but they haven't showed any sign of stopping. Get to the main floor, the basement could be full in seconds." I nodded and jogged to Ciria's side. She jumped into my arms. I smiled and pulled away, grabbing her hand we began running. The elevator wasn't too far away. We made it, no monsters caught us. I smiled, the switch on the wall that turned the lights on had been torn out of its original place. I helped Ciria up into the elevator then waited for Jerraku to jump in, he helped Selcia up. I waved a farewell

"No Gerrix!" Ciria held out her hand, the sparks returned at the sides of the elevator, it started going up. "Gerrix!" Her voice was shrill, it sent my heart on a rollercoaster. I knew that getting her to safety was the number one priority but I didn't want to leave her side. She tried getting off, Jerraku restrained her. The elevator disappeared. I frowned and turned to meet my destiny. There he stood, standing stiff and silently, His arms were folded and he rested against a wall.

"So you're name's Gerrix?" His voice was rough, and muffled by the scarf. His eyes opened he left the leaning position and walked to me. "That sounds familiar, don't know why." He laughed, "You're a good fighter. Where did you learn those techniques?" I didn't let him leave my sight. He pulled the scarf down.

"I didn't learn them, they aren't a blessing. It's a curse." His eyes opened as if I had caught his attention. "I was infected with the virus. That's how I _learned_" He looked at me. His first impression of an enemy still resigned. Even though he talked to me like we have been friend's since childhood.

"You were infected?" he asked me. His eyes narrowed and he pulled the scarf back up, "How did you get cured?" the knowledge seemed to have frightened him.

"I'm not cured." I said. My hand was casually inching closer to my knife, I wasn't going to let him pull any smooth moves, "Lance, the one who brought me here, adapted the virus into something helpful. It could kill me at any time, but it's not contagious." I wrapped my fingers around the knifes handle, I hoped he couldn't see my forearm moving.

"Lance?" He asked, I saw his jawline tremble. "Why are you here?" He changed the subject, holding his gun out. I didn't feel threatened.

"We're here turning on the power for the city. If we can get the elevators in the Stratosphere to activate, we may have a chance at safety. You could come too." He laughed.

"No thanks. I work alone. I don't need puny worhtless people to aid me." His lip ring was shining as bright as his eyes.

"Suit yourself, but those things have escaped whatever held them in here. If you've been using this as shelter, you will die soon." I smiled

"I'm not the type that die's without a fight. That wasn't what I was doing here anyway, I was looking for something as well." He turned around and started walking. I followed him. "I turned the power off for a reason. If you idiots would have asked before simply going about with your own needs we wouldn't have this problem." He turned around to face me.

"Wait, you turned the power off? That was our only source of hope." My voice was getting louder, I heard echoes of roars and squeels in the background, Lance came into view, Roy was carrying the other soldier, who was now, joining his brother in a better place.

"It was also theirs!" He was angry with me, already. Lance ran by, he was reloading. Roy passed by shortly after, he was going slower.

"Gerrix! Come on! Lets go!" screamed Lance. Roy dropped the soldiers corpse and ran. I looked back, the creatures were less than ten yards away.

"Goodbye." I said to the myterious man, "What's your--"

"Ryiu." He turned around to face the creatures. The dark coat he was wearing made him blend into the darkness. He seemed to completely disappear. I joined my two companions, we jumped on an elevator near the empty shaft, I smiled as the monsters reached us and roared. Their food had escaped.

"We have five minutes." said Lance.

"Until what?" I asked, irritated.

"This place burns to the ground." He laughed

"That's why you only brought a hand gun. You couldn't be weighed down anymore, you were already carrying bombs." I had known from the very start. It was a gut feeling.

"Yeah. You're growing smarter too." He smiled. I didn't look at him. The elevator came to a halt. We ran outside, Selcia and Ciria were sitting inside the small office just around the corner, they ran out.

"What's going on?" asked Ciria, she was reaching for my hand. Lance looked down and saw this.

"You two should take some time apart, when one of you die it will leave the other heartbroken. Now isn't the time for love." I looked up at him. I pulled out my gun and aimed for his head.

"Don't ever talk like that again Lance. I used to think you were a good guy. You're not. I don't know why you act like you do, nor do I care. Now is the best time of all for friends, we all need each other. Stop secluding us from our true feelings, you're not my father." He looked down.

"Sorry." I saw sadness crawl over his face. "I never got to meet my father, or my son." I realized why he was so rough and wanted to be a leader, the guy everyone looked up to. "Now isn't the time. Come on, lets move out!" Everyone began to walk out of the tall electrical house. Selcia walked up to my side.

"Did he say he had a son?" I nodded, "I couldn't imagine him with a wife and child" She watched the ground move beneath us. I put my arm around her.

"Selcia, are you alright?" She looked up. "I haven't seen you smile in days." I smiled, trying to make the presumably contagious emotion carry on.

"No, Gerrix. I'm not alright, In the past weeks I've witnessed the downfall of earth. I've seen things that would normally cripple people. How can you expect to see me smile?" I apologized. I let my arm slip from her shoulder. I stopped and gave her a compassionate hug.

"I'm here for you. I always will be." She looked into my eyes then walked away, joining Jerraku's side. I watched her walk with him, they reached the wall that surrounded the building. Roy looked at a small device.

"Uh, Lance. We're in trouble." He showed the device to Lance, I saw Lances features roughen.

"Everyone over that wall!" He yelled. I ran and jumped over the concrete wall. I looked along the border, the crates had disappeared. I looked in the other direction, nothing. I felt the ground beneath me rumble. I figured this was the bomb going off hundreds of feet below. We needed to hurry. I jumped back onto the wall. I used my balance to stay on top of it.

"The crates are gone, I'll just lift everyone over." I said. Lance nodded, we started with the girls. I reached down and grabbed Selcia's hand, I pulled her onto the wall. She looked at me sadly then let herself slide over the edge. She was safe. As I reached down for Ciria, I noticed a crack in the structure I sat upon, it grew. I felt the rumble, it was much stronger this time. It knocked Roy to the ground, I slipped off to the same side as Selcia. It felt like an earthquake. I could see the plant beginning to crumble. I brought myself to my feet. My foot sank in the sand. A hole started forming. More of these vents formed. The earth started cracking. Fire blew out of the cracks.

"What kind of bombs did you put down there?!" I yelled at Lance, he didn't answer. The wall infront of me cracked and split into two separate pieces. I saw Lance and Jerraku shooting at monsters, they were digging themselves out of their fiery graves. Two were distracted by Roy, they snapped at him. He kicked at their faces and threw sand into their eyes. I ran to his aid. Kicking one in its neck, I used the momentum to grab at my knife and unsheathe it, instantly slitting one of the man-eaters throat. The other slid across the ground, It screamed then jumped at me. I pulled out my gun. It's mouth closed around my fist. The sharp teeth dug into my veins. I screamed. Lance looked over he began to run and help me. With what little energy my torn muscles could produce I shot the gun. The bullet escaped through the back of the creatures head. I laughed. Its grip gave way, I loosened my arm from three long teeth, wincing, I continued to help my friends. Roy met with Lance, Jerraku met with Selcia, I ran with Ciria, man-eaters and wall crawlers dug themselves out of the ground all around us. Bats began appearing. They swooped down, stabbing at us with their poisonous tails. We were ten miles from Las Vegas, with half a million mutated humans trying to kill us and have a heart feast. Jerraku armed himself with a shotgun, then began blowing monsters skulls in two. I slashed like a mad man. Roy got some distance, using his sniper rifle. Lance kicked and punched Ciria shot a small hand gun I made her bring just incase. Selcia used a semi-machine gun. Our battle ended in vein when I heard a low swooshing sound overhead. I looked up. A helicopter hovered two hundred feet off of the ground. The guns on its wings began rapid-fire, opening a circle, safe for landing. The desert was hot, the sand was ultra heated, almost melting the soles of my boots. The helicopter continueed to fire as it landed. After it made touch down a few soldiers jumped out, they shot at the remaining creatures. Lance ordered us aboard. We got on and buckled our seat belts. The soldiers hopped back on, holding onto bars on the roof. One joined us,

"Hey, so you're the boy who lived." He held out his hand, I took it, "Nice to meet you, I'm Ronnie," I could see his smile under the helmet that he used to communicate and shield his eyes.

"Nice to meet you too. Who are you people?" I asked holding Ciria tightly.

"We're friends of Lance's we got a signal from his beacon about half an hour ago. We work with him. In CAT." Lance's beacon must've activated when we turned the power on.

"I'm glad you came to save us." I said, happily. I smiled and shook his hand harder. Bats swarmed around the helicopter, trying to get in range to pull us from its open seating dock. Lance and the new array of soldiers began blowing the winged beasts from the sky. I found myself watching a specific one, it was keeping safe distance. The soldiers rushed to one side, fighting a large group of them. The specific one I was watching took this opportunity to fly into the helicopter. We were seconds from Vegas. The diving bat was caught in the propellers of the helicopter. It's thick bones bent the blades, making the craft spin out of control. Warning sounds filled the cockpit, red lights blinked everywhere, I braced for impact. We hit the ground hard.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Stratosphere

I woke up still strapped into the helicopter. I felt wet blood drip down my face. Beside me I saw Ciria, her eyes were closed. I heard her heartbeat. Which calmed me. With a strained smile I ripped the seatbelt and set myself free. In the front I could see a pilot, his face was impaled by glass. I limped out of the fiery aircraft. We were just yards away from our destination, The Stratosphere gleamed in the sunset. I walked forward, my thigh stung. I winced and grabbed at it. I ripped a hole in my pants and examined the deep cut. Inside I found a blade, It was my knife. It had stabbed through it's sheath and my pants during the crash. I dug my fingers into the dark red hole and pulled out the knife. It cut more muscles as I pulled. I gasped in pain. Around me I could hear the faint sound of flapping wings. I limped back to the helicopter. Disarming one of the soldiers, I made myself feel safe with a gun. I continued my painful procedure, the smell of blood was strong. The knife finally dislodged. I screamed at the pain it brought me. I collapsed to the ground. I must've been a sight to see. Minutes passed by slowly as I sat on the pavement next to the crash. Sunset turned to night. The moon still hadn't shown over the thick layer of smoke that always covered the sky. I heard moans behind me. I made my way back into the wreckage. Jerraku still slept in the seat, Ciria awoke and began coughing. I cut her seatbelt with my nails and let her fall into my arms, I dragged her out and onto the grass. Her eyes squinted, she gave me a faint smile then went limp. I let her rest for the night. She slumbered while I did this with Selcia and Jerraku, dragging them to a makeshift bed as well. Lance and Roy had mysteriously disappeared. With nothing left to do besides mourn over my unfortunate predicament I walked throught the streets of the once famous city. I looked into windows and examined jewelry that didn't catch any attention by the strange creatures that now roamed. I ventured the streets for hours, I was like a rich child in a store of gold-plated candy. Finding myself to be walking down a lonely street I looked into the sky, it was now dawn. I had spent my precious night walking and roaming the streets. Wandering back to the crash site, I found Selcia sitting in the grass, her eyes were open. I sighed and approached her. I stood behind her for a second, when she didn't care to look at me I sat next to her. It pained me to see her anger directed at me.

"Selcia?" I asked she didn't reply. "What's wrong" She glared at me, "Besides the man-eating creatures trying to kill us." I laughed weakly, she smiled. Inside I always knew she could never hate me.

"Why do you do that?" She asked me, still not making eye contact. I laid back in the grass.

"Do what?

"Try to make everyone happy." For he first time in days I saw her eyes. Her maroon eyes hypnotized me. They brought a smile to my face. She looked at my awkwardly, "Hello? Are you alright?" She asked, waving her hand in front of my eyes.

"Oh yeah, fine." I smiled, it really was contagious. Her bright smile caught my attention. I leaned over and brought her closer to me. I felt wrong doing it, with Ciria just feet away but I figured it was alright. I only thought of her as a friend. My mindset has changed since I had first met her. Back in kindergarten I thought she was an angel, and that if I shared my graham crackers with her every day we would grow up and get married. Now I couldn't see myself even kissing her. She held her knees and rested her head on my chest. We cuddled on the grass for a quarter of an hour. She sat up and groaned.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sounding like a broken CD.

"Nothing, I just have a bad feeling." She looked worried, "About you. You've been acting angrier than you ever have in your whole life."

"Selcia, I'm alright, my life like yours is stressful right now. I have no parents, my sister is dead, I have a secret organization experimenting on me. These monsters are killing everyone we come close to. Really Selcia, I will be fine soon as we can make it to safety, I promise." She smiled and held out her fist, her pinky finger was extended.

"Pinky swear?" She smiled. I grabbed her pinky with mine. She laughed and unwrapped her small finger, I let it slip away. I sat up beside her. Jerraku woke first, I told him that everyone but the pilot survived, and Ronnie, the strange soldier in the aircraft. I found his body pinned down by a bat's stinger. He was probably killed then stabbed. He sat by Selcia, he held her hand intimately, jealousy struck me. I sat by myself for a few moments, thinking, regretting. When Ciria awoke she came straight to my side, I cleaned her off with some water from a fountain I found ealier. Using rags in an abandoned store a block or so away. She had a deep gash under her shoulder. I asked her to move her arm but she didn't. I sighed,

"We'll have to wait until we get back to The Stratosphere." I knew that I had no experience in anything medical, so I wasn't going to try, I didn't want to end up hurting her even more. Seconds passed by like slow summer days, when there as no activities to participate in. "How are you?" I asked, the question was odd for the time and situation. She looked at me and giggled,

"I'm fine, thank you." She smiled. In my head I compared her smile to Selcia's. Though I felt more comfortable with Selcia, I knew Ciria was the girl I wanted to be with. Her hair was beautiful and shined like the sun that was hidden behind a layer of deadly gas. Her smile spead to me. Before I knew it, I found myself sitting close to her. Our faces were only mere inches from contact. I felt like a goof. I tried so hard not to look nervous, she was a very attractive girl. "Well?" She asked. Still smiling

"Well what?" I asked. Selcia and Jerraku were standing up in the background. They turned and started walking in our direction.

"Are you gonna do it?" Ciria asked me, she looked nervous too. She was blushing.

"Do what?" I asked again. She giggled softly

"Kiss me, silly." I felt my heart rise into my throat. She looked away shyly. I leaned in and kissed her. She returned the kiss. Her lips were soft and tasted like fresh fruit. I was love-struck. I had kissed plenty of girls in the past, but Ciria was different, I was afraid when it came to her. I always felt like no one could reject me, but with her, I wanted to be sure she wouldn't. Maybe I had actually had feelings for her, unlike my many girlfriends beforehand. Her cheeks were red. Selcia walked up at the perfect time, she relieved the awkwardness.

"You two are so cute!" She smiled, "At least you've finally kissed." I saw her grinning "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we're gonna start leaving, if any of those monsters find themselves back at the crash, I don't want to be here to greet them. The power is on so we should get back to The Stratosphere." She smiled then waved and ran to Jerraku's side. He put his arm around her. They looked wrong together, like unmatching puzzle pieces. In his free hand he held a gun. I looked back at Ciria. She was watching them walk as well. When she felt my eyes on her flawless skin she looked over.

"What?" She asked me, smiling more. Her cheeks were red, but they were nearly as dark as they were seconds ago.

"Nothing." I smiled, "Can I not look at a cute girl?" She giggled softly

"Yes you can. Can I look at you." Her light green eyes studied my features. I looked away.

"We realy should start leaving." I said, standing up, I grabbed her hand and helped her up. Using the momentum I gave her, she sprung into my arms and hugged me closely. I felt comfortable.

"Honestly, I don't care where we are. I feel safe wherever we are at every time, because I'm with you." She said, looking into my eyes. I smiled. I returned her hug. In the distance I could see Selcia and Jerraku disappear in the horizon.

"Come on." I said, grabbing her hand. I put my arm around her waist. I limped with her at my side. Each step brought stabbing pain, the relieving comfort.

Ahead, I heard a loud but faint scream. It was a woman's, it was followed by loud roars of Brutes, a new breed of mutant. It was massive, much like the one that was assassinated by Ryiu. It was creating havoc up ahead. I heard rifles being fired. The roar became louder as we got closer. The base of the stratosphere was yards away, I unsheathed my knife then ran, I jumped high into the air, everything metallic on my body shined. Beneath me I saw Jerraku running, he had a simple handgun withdrawn. The gun kicked and fired iron bullets at the gruesome beast. I fell with massive impact, landing on the beasts right shoulder blade, to keep myself from falling I stabbed into it's skin. My swords handle acted like a life support system. The steel and rubber grip aided me whilest I drew my magnum. I dug it deep into the Brutes neck, just under the skull. Jerraku and other soldiers fired at the monsters knees without break. I pulled the trigger. The gun kicked harder then I had expected it fell to the ground as the monsters forehead exploded into a rainstorm of blood. It sprayed the people below. I grabbed the handle and kicked away from the beast. It fell forward as I fell backward, doing flips with the momentum I made. I landed on the ground wrong, making my ankle snap and buckle beneath me. The ground shook as the monster made impact with the pavement. Soldiers ran to my side, helping me up, "I'm fine, let me go." I said, breaking free of their gloved hands. Lance joined me in front of the giant corpse.

"Nice to see you've recovered from the crash, you're mastering your abilities very quickly. Im proud. The elevators are working, we have the women and children awaiting furniture at the top. We've been raiding hotels and taking any furniture that can be taken apart. We take it up in small pieces. This is being interrupted by that new breed of monster, we call the Brutes, they've been spotted with others that we've never seen before, I killed a Spider earlier, I'm sure you can imagine what they look like." He smiled, "There are also scouts, they have projectiles, which kill in seconds." He frowned, "By next week these damned things will have brains too. This war will be over in less than a year, earth should go to total hell before we get to 2011." It was now December 15th. His news brought grief amongst us. I looked into the sky.

"How do we stop this?" I asked, there had to be a way to stop these damned things from taking complete control of our sacred planet.

"There's only one way, and it's a high risk. If I can get through to the Air Force I may be able to order an air assault, we would have to completely annihilate Las Vegas." I put his hands on my shoulders, "I have Zin working on the connection right now. But none of this will work without you. The company I work for, CAT, they want you. You're the one person who has survived the virus so far."

"No Lance, I'm not going to let some science freaks decide whether I should be kept a secret or introduced worldwide as the cure."

"Gerrix, listen boy. We aren't going to do that." He looked around, making sure his henchman weren't around, we were alone, "CAT is an evil company, I know this, I've been working to take them down for years but it hasn't been possible till now. Their base is located in a satellite, orbiting the earth right now, monitoring mankind's last stand. If I can get you into that base, I could find the cure and save everyone from their predetermined fates." He looked into my eyes. "Can you do this? I will keep your friends safe, at all times. We will stay here." I thought about it, I didn't want to leave Ciria for even a fraction of a second. I looked at her, standing a few yards away with my other friends. She waved at me.

"I don't know Lance, what if we get found out. What if your plan doesn't work and I'm killed. I can't leave Ciria like that." He looked at me.

"Very well." He followed my glance to Ciria, "I know how you feel. I had a wife once, before I went into war. I fought for America's freedom, and was pronounced dead in the process, CAT found me laying in a battlefield, I was given the chance for a new life. They gave me an alias and I recovered. They told my family that I had died in battle. My life has been rough. I was lucky enough to see my daughter at the age of two. Though I never saw my son. Who was born after I left?" Water formed at the base of his eyes, I never thought I would see a humble man like him cry. Wiping his eyes clear of the water, he spoke, "The fate of mankind could hang within your hands, so I won't take 'I don't know' for an answer. I'll give you time to think." He shook my hand and walked away. Into the tall building that loomed overhead. I motioned to Ciria, it took her a moment to notice me, when she did she walked over

"What was all of that about?" she asked me, her arms were folded.

"It was nothing, don't worry about it." I said, trying to get her to leave me alone. I didn't want to let her know that I would possibly be leaving to take out a giant satellite, thousands of feet above, and that we would probably never see each other again, not unless she saw my burning corpse fall back to earth.

"No Gerrix, tell me." She was becoming stubborn, she too was changing due to the effects of this misfortune.

"Ciria" I gave up on trying to hide it from her, "Ciria, Lance wants me to go." She looked at me, her curiosity still hadn't been fed, "He wants me to go into his companies satellite, and find a cure, whilst killing all of the people who ruined his life. If I complete my task, I would have to blow the satellite to pieces. Possibly killing me."

"Gerrix." She said, her eyes began to water. "I don't want to lose to. I..." She stopped in midspeech.

"I love you too." I smiled. She looked up and began crying. I kissed her again. She walked away. I watched her join Selcia, together they walked into the entrance to our new home. Jerraku joined my side.

"So are you gonna do it? Destroy CAT from the inside."

"Yes, Jerraku, I am. I have to." I sighed, we walked to the tall structure together. We made our way through the various halls, looking into the small shops, We finally made it to the tall spiraling staircase that lead to the main elevators, the lines were massive, survivors from Nevada, Arizona, and Utah were trying to get to the highest point they could. It took a matter of ten minutes to get into an elevator. Lance was riding down as we got in. He decided whatever he was going to do wasn't important, he stayed in the small elevator with us. The doors closed.

"You should yawn on our way up, helps the ears pop." I laughed. My stomach jumped as the doors opened, "Too late." He smiled, my ears began popping rapidly, they started hurting. We entered in the old gift shop. I saw bed frame stacked against a wall along with office walls. They would make the walls for separate rooms. The round elapse orb we were in had two floors, it had various bathrooms and different rooms, consisted of gift shops and restaurants. Already, children and their mothers assembled small rooms, consisting of a bed and four office walls, together they made a small room that would hold a couple or a single person. "Come with me. Look what we found." Jerraku and I followed him to the second floor, windows covered the outer wall. I could see all of Las Vegas. We stopped in front of a telescope, it had a slot that Lance slipped a quarter into. "Go ahead, look." I put my eyes to the eye piece. The streets magnified so well that I almost thought I was on them. "We're going to modify these and remove the quarter slots, we can use them afterwards to find refuges and scope out the monsters and kill them." He smiled. "See anything" I shook my head, everything I saw below was soldiers, they were hauling pieces of bed sets and boxes of food. I searched the strip for anything unusual, I saw a monster, walking alone in the center. It looked like a rag doll, but instead of hands it had small holes. It's walk reminded me of an eerie move. It pointed into the sky. From the hole at the tip of its arm a flare shot up into the sky, all around him I saw the faint shadows of winged beasts, Bats. I zoomed out, Bats covered the sky. I zoomed in to the base of The Luxor, normal, more advanced rag dolls flooded onto the streets, Circus Circus was shrouded in the dark red color of Wall Crawlers skin, Man eaters jumped onto the boat that rested outside of Treasure Island. They flooded around, Brutes broke out of the MGM, running at high speeds towards the general direction we were in, Spiders joined alongside their stronger brothers, and the Scouts fired projectiles toward the large saucer at the top of The Stratosphere, only a few hit, not damaging the extra thick glass.

"Lance!" I turned to him, ready to warn him about our danger. He was already gone. On the floor below I heard him yell,

"Let the water run free. I felt The Stratosphere shake as water pumped out the bottom, drenching its long neck, making the Wall Crawlers and Spiders useless, the Brutes stopped in their places, they didn't get a chance to ram into the base, possibly knocking our support off. The soldiers below were engulfed in a flood of flesh eating mutants, all hope was lost within seconds. Lance rushed to my side, "There is still people being loaded into the elevators, if those demons make it inside to the shafts we might as well kill ourselves." He cursed, bringing his fist down on a table beside him. I looked through the telescope again, it was getting darker, my time was almost up. In the distance I saw a motorcycle, it traveled at high speeds, it zoomed down the strip. On the motorcycle was a young scarved man. Ryiu!. He drove in a straight line, headed straight into the center of the massive amount of the undead. He was insane. Letting go of the handles, he reached inside of his coat and pulled out two MP-50's. He threw one up and reached into one of his many pockets, he pulled out a throwing knife. With no thought added he slipped it into the rims of the bike. It jammed and slid out of control, he grabbed the MP-50 that fell back to him, he launched himself from the bike, he flew above the ground for what seemed like hours, the motorcycle skid into the crowd. In air, he shot at the useless piece of metal, the bullets missed and hit the feet of rag dolls they fell to the ground bleeding. A bullet penetrated the gas tank, the explosion was spectacular, the fire roared high into the sky, burning every living thing within its radius. My jaw dropped in awe, he was _very _insane. Lance watched beside me, he turned,

"Get the hell down there and save that kid, now!" A party of nine soldiers flooded into the small elevator, the doors slid together. I turned back to the battle far below. I wanted to be down there, at his side, slaughtering the deranged beasts that had brought so much grief. I saw him drop his empty guns, not having the time to reload, he drew bright shining swords and hacked into several creatures at once. Wall crawlers leaped into the air. He followed up, slicing and summoning blood in midair. From the corner of my eye I saw a brute lift and throw a truck at Ryiu. He noticed this and used the monsters to his advantage, he leaped from monster to monster, pushing them into one cluster in the air, the last monster in the sky was just above him, he threw his sword at it and it fell. He kicked way from it, dodging the white truck, it flipped and hit the chunk of monsters, it fell to the ground crushing them Ryiu landed on it, his trusty MP-50's were back in hand, he reloaded then began firing away at the creatures, that leaped at him, slashing his cloths and bringing blood to his chest. The soldiers entered the humungous crowd of monsters and began throwing grenades. Explosions appeared everywhere throughout the battlefield. I smiled, the mutants were taking a massive amount of casualties. Inside I was smiling. Ryiu ran out of ammunition again, he once again dropped the small automatic guns. They bounced off the car and onto some eyeless monsters. He removed a small dagger from a holster on his lower back and stabbed it into the cars gas tank, he sliced downward then jumped, bringing the dagger into a brutes eye. It roared and stumbled over, crushing a large amount of scouts and spiders. He did a back flip and drew a handgun, he shot into the chin of the brute, the bullet traveled through its head and escaped from it's scalp. In midair, Ryiu turned to face the truck, its gas had leaked all over the pavement below two brutes, and an array of other beasts. He shot one bullet, I could almost see the sound waves circling the bullet as it traveled in slow motion. It punctured the steel case of the gas tank, in what felt like a second later, the car exploded, along with the group of monsters standing atop its leakage. The crowd was dying down quickly. Slowly but surely. The soldiers created a long pathway into the doors. They yelled at Ryiu, he shook his head and continued fighting. A gun he had in a holster on his calf misfired, it exploded, ripping his muscle to shreds. I could almost feel his pain, he fell to the ground and held his leg, blood leaked out and in between his fingers. He fell over, unconscious. My heart skipped a beat. Was the glorious fighter dead? If not would he survive the blood thirsty monster? Questions raced through my mind like a horse on steroids. The soldiers moved in slow motion, racing against the gruesome bloody reanimated corpses that wanted his heart. I leaned against the window, the suspense was amazing. I felt like a roman king watching a gladiator fight two lions at once. The soldiers fired multiple shots at any monster who came close to my new friend, and old enemy. They reached his side before the monsters did. I saw a soldier lifting Ryiu over his shoulder he left his rifle on the ground. I looked closer at the hero's face. It was Roy, I turned to Lance

"Roy's out there! What if he gets hurt?" I asked, my voice was hard, demanding.

"He volunteered to go out there, he said it was the only way to prove his worth. I allowed it." Lance watched the battle intently through a telescope beside mine. I felt my teeth gritting in my mouth. _Is he really going to let his nephew do this? What if he dies?_ I asked myself. I put my eyes back to the telescope, the pathway was becoming smaller, arms of what looked like zombies grabbed out at the hero. Their hands were reddened by Ryiu's leg. The path closed in front of the gateway to safety, water was almost a foot deep here. Lance had caused flooding. Brutes were the only monsters that weren't afraid to step in it though they were still weakened as well. So they were the only ones in Roy's way, man-eaters blocked Roy's backside. I cursed,

"You need to do something!" I screamed at Lance. "They're going to die." He looked away from the telescope and at me,

"You're the one whose near immortal." I glared at him. He smiled cockily then looked back into the telescope, his words echoed in my mind, I realized he was right and did something unexpected, I ran up the stairs to my right. This brought me to the roof of the building, I saw thousands of Bats perched on the railings, their claws glistened in the light. I pulled out my knife. Getting a running start I leaped onto ones back, it screeched then fell over the edge. Its wings broadened as we took flight. It's tail stabbed at me. It ripped my clothing once and stabbed itself, on the attempt after I wrapped my arms around it. I sliced the stinger out and threw it to the ground. I weighed too much for the medium-sized monster. I took out my gun and loaded it, the glide to the surface of earth was short. Before I jumped from its back I shot at the back of its skull. It's head exploded and the limp dead body fell into the crowd. I landed yards away from Ryiu and Roy. I slashed at the monsters who lurched out and tried to grab me, I shot at the ones who didn't, they deserved a painless death. I reached Roy's side, he smiled,

"Glad you could make it to my funeral." I laughed and reassured him. The Brutes that loomed above us looked like giant stone statues. I picked up a rifle from a dead soldier. I leaped up and cocked it. I pulled the trigger, releasing a storm of burning metal into the massive monsters eyes. It roared and held its eyes. I smiled. The insanity I pumped into the beast was released instantly, it ran forward, stomping on his brothers and cousins. The ground shook with every step he took. We jumped out of its way, Ryiu still asleep. It ran blindly into an intersection gas station. It knocked a gas canister over, gasoline leaked out everywhere, more and more were knocked over and did the same thing. I smiled. I ended his misery quickly, I shot the rifle one more time, several scraps of hot metal hit smaller monsters, I was lucky enough that one small piece fell into the pool of gas. The whole intersection exploded, the roar of the beast went shrill, then silent. Roy and I hurried into the main doors. We ran to the spiral stairs then into the elevators, cutting past several people, still waiting to get on the elevators, they screamed, most of them were crying in fear. The explosions outside hadn't comforted them. the ride to the top was quick, we brought him straight into a room which was already set up. We laid him out on a mattress, he coughed up blood and moaned. Lance came to our side quickly,

"I'll get a doctor" He ran out, he began his search. I looked at Ryiu's hand, it was covered in dry blood, I pulled up his sleeve, he had bite marks in several places. I gasped, I nudged Roy, he looked at the bites. He then looked up at me.

"Do you think he's infected?" Roy asked me. I shrugged. The only thing I knew about the virus is that you can get it two ways, the old way, which was the first wave, was through air. When this spread it gave people the feeling of invincibility. Falling from a tall building wouldn't kill anyone, it would only shatter their bones. They couldn't feel the pain and kept doing activites the thought was amazing, after twelve hours passed the virus passed and left their broken bones to heal, some wounds were fatal. After a mass amount of people died they came back to life. They transformed into the beasts we were now fighting. The second wave of the virus was spread through saliva, when bitten the host had strong headaches and blacked out frequently, eventually they would die and become another soldier in the undead army.

"I don't know, I think he might be." Lance returned with Zin. I smiled and waved at him, I'm sure it wasn't his choice to perform the duty of making me a weapon. He waved nervously back, after he immediately began examining Ryiu. Ciria and Selcia ran to the small make shift room, I pushed Lance aside and stood by Ciria. She looked up at me.

"Why did you do that? I saw everything. What if you died?" Her saddened features still made my heart beat faster.

"I did it to save an old friend." I turned and let her see Ryiu. She looked back at me. Realizing my intentions were good she leaned in and hugged me tightly. I smiled lightly then let her leave my arms.

"How do _you know _him?" She asked.

"I fought him when we were in the-- Wait, what do you mean, how do _I_ know him?" I looked into her wet glossy eyes

"I went to school with him in New York. His names Ryiu, like you and I he is a senior. She smiled. We didn't talk much, but I know him." I was amazed at how well the saying It's a small world came so far. I turned and looked at Ryiu. I couldn't imagine him in a desk doing work. He seemed like the type that would beat anyone who talked down on him or anyone he cared about. "Now finish." She said demandingly, but playfully at the same time. I laughed.

"After I left you guys to fight that Brute he followed me. I don't know why but he tried to kill me. After our battle was over he disappeared, I met him again as you left on the elevator." She smiled, that's just like him. Always acting so mysteriously. I looked at him, now that she'd mentioned it I noticed he did look stern and mysterious, he also reminded me of someone. I couldn't quite pinpoint the name. "Maybe he'll feel more welcome when he sees you." She agreed. Zin ordered everyone out while he performed. I grabbed Ciria's hand and pulled her away from the group of people. We sat on some stairs not too far away. She let her head rest on my shoulder. We talked for several minutes. I brought up the subject about me leaving. She kept quite for a long period of time. "I won't go if that's not what you want." She lifted her head off of my shoulder and looked at me.

"You would really stay if I asked?" she asked me, I could tell she was trying to hide a smile.

"Yeah. I really would." I said, running my hand through her hair. She thought hard. Her eyes returned to mine. She kissed me. It was long and affectionate. We pulled away smiling. "Well?"

"Do what you have to Gerrix." She said, her voice cracked. I could tell that this was a hard decision for her. I wanted to make her happy.

"Ciria?" I asked, confident, I had done this many times before, she looked up.

"Yes Gerrix?" She asked me, behind teary eyes. I didn't know if this would make her happy, or sadder.

"I want you to be my girlfriend." She smiled. "Like for real. Not anything like lets go see a movie, I really want to be with you." She nodded,

"Yes, I will." She smiled. I did too. I lifted her chin to match mine, we kissed for several moments. Lance found us.

"Can you two stop swapping spit for one second?" He laughed. "We're gonna start making this a type of community, are there any jobs you would specifically want?" He was arranging jobs so that the days wouldn't be so boring, and people would eventually mix.

"I will do anything that is available, come back to me." said Ciria, blushing from Lance's remark, he turned his attention to me.

"I won't be staying here much longer..." He realized what I meant. He nodded.

"I'm proud of you Gerrix. I hope to god my son is like you." his voice was raspy, a sign of tears. He shook my hand then turned and walked to another family, he asked them the same question. The mother and father smiled then began talking with Lance. As much as I could hate him sometimes, I loved him too. He was the first guy in my life to take the role as a father. I looked up to him. Beside me, Ciria stood up,

"I'm gonna go rest, it's getting late. Not only that but I still need to find a room." She smiled and bid me a farewell. I watched my girlfriend walk away from me. I smiled. She looked back, noticing that I was watching her she blushed and walked faster. I felt someone standing behind me. I turned my head. It was Selcia, she was standing above me. She sat down.

"So you two are finally making it official." She smiled, "That's cute, I'm happy for you Gerrix." She put a hand on my back and rubbed it. "Have you gotten your job yet?" She asked me. I looked at her. She still didn't know that I was going on a death mission. I shook my head. "Oh... I'm gonna be a nurse. That's what I was studying for in high school." I smiled.

"I'm glad you got what you wanted." I said, leaning back and resting my back against the stairs. "So did you see Ryiu? He's the guy we saved." She nodded. Her eyes wandered the room, she, like Ciria, still underestimated me. I knew her altogether too well. "So, what do you think about him?" I asked, I already knew the answer but I wanted to see her blush. She looked at me in the eyes.

"What? What are you talking about? Gerrix?" She was turning red and stuttering. She sighed, "You got me. I think he's really cute." I smiled,

"Too bad you have commitment, huh?" I asked, applying pressure to her fresh questioning wound. She looked at me, smiling; she knew what I was doing.

"You think this is funny don't you?" she asked me laughing, "I don't have commitment, I just felt close to Jerraku, safe." She looked away, "Okay, I guess I'm in a little predicament." She said, her eyes came to me. "Y'know... You do know a lot about guys and relationships..." she was scooting closer.

"No Selcia" I laughed, "I'm not bailing you out of this one." She put her hand on my leg.

"Come on Gerrix! You know you want to a--"

"No I don't."

"and you would be helping a very pretty girl in her time of need." She smiled.

"You're not conceited" I laughed, "Fine, but I'm only going to help you because you actually told me the truth."

"About what?" She asked

"You're pretty." I said, laughing. She giggled. I stood up and pulled her to her feet. I hoped that if I did die in the mission I was going to go on, that she would remember me as her best friend, not Jerraku. She hugged me tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said, I hugged her back. She waved. "I'm gonna go now. Bye Gerrix." She said smiling. I waved then let her leave. I stood and walked to the bottom of the stairs. I walked around the large saucer shaped building. I looked into various complete rooms, I found the room we would be using as a hospital, it was the old gift shop. I peered into the windows, I found Selcia taking Ryiu's temperature. She smiled and put the equipment away, I kept walking, I searched for Ciria. I finally found the brunette. She was setting up a bed, getting ready to rest. I knocked on the wall. She turned,

"Oh, hey, it's you." She smiled, she finished fluffing a pillow then walked over to me. "I talked Lance into giving me a bigger bed. He said you'll be able to sleep with me tomorrow night, but for now you should just sleep in another room." She smiled weakly. "At least we'll have some time together." She said sadly.

"Ciria, we'll do whatever you want to tomorrow alright? Think of it like a date." I smiled. I wanted to remember her forever, even in eternal slumber. She brought me over to her bed. She sat down on it, I joined her. We talked about our plans for the following day. We shared laughs, smiles and kisses. Her eyelids began to look heavy. I kissed her on her forehead then let her slip down into her covers. She fell asleep. I stood up and walked back into the hallway. The lights had been dimmed, allowing refuges to sleep soundly, and peacefully, for the first time since the first beasts attacked. The day I met Lance. I found and empty room, I lifted the covers on the bed and laid down. I examined the roof, then the insides of my eyelids.

I awoke the next day to Ciria coming in, she smiled

"I finally found you, did you have to get the room in the furthest corner?" She asked showing her bright shiny teeth. I sat up, running my hand through my hair to straighten it. She smiled and sat beside me. I laid back down. "Come on, sleepy, wake up! We have a lot to do today." She said, laying down at my side. We cuddled for five minutes then I decided to get up. I left my holsters and straps hanging in the room, I took my coat. We walked around the building to pass the morning by, I smelt food, following it's scent we were lead to the dining area, there were multiple tables, all were set nicely. Cooks came out and took people orders, breakfast was being served. We found a table. It seated seven, but it was the last one. We waited to get our orders taken, I just wanted eggs and toast. I asked for orange juice for the drink. Ciria ordered the same thing, she wanted Sprite instead. We sat at the table, talking and waiting for our food. My pocket vibrated wildly. I pulled out my phone, on it was a message. "Service Found. Connecting..." I gasped. All connections to the outside world had been shut down weeks ago. I got a strong signal within seconds. I showed Ciria, she pulled out her phone, it too began working. We exchanged numbers, just incase. I smiled. Selcia and Jerraku walked into the room Ciria pointed, I waved them over, sitting down in two of the remaining seven seats, they joined us for breakfast.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jerraku asked, he was holding Selcia's hand, I wondered if I should even help her. I liked Jerraku like a friend, but that would change if he hurt her.

"We're on a date." said Ciria, smiling then laughing, her and Jerraku carried out a conversation. Selcia was mashing buttons on her phone. She stood up,

"Jerraku, I'll be right back, I think I left something in my other jeans." she said, smiling weakly. She shut her phone as mine vibrated, I checked it. _1 new message: Selcia_ I read it; _Hey, I'm going to help Ryiu, will you keep Jer distracted. Thanks again Gerrix, Love ya. xoxo_ I smiled and shut the phone. The food came, we all ate. I told Jerraku that Lance found Selcia and asked her to do something, and that she probably wouldn't come back for another hour or so. He believed me. Inside I laughed at his gullibility. I excused myself from the table. I made my way to the old gift shop. There I found Selcia. She was smiling, her lips moved. I looked down. Ryiu was awake. Laughing. They talked for several moments, Lance walked by,

"Gerrix? What are you doing behind this pillar?" He asked suspiciously, he looked into the windows I was watching, "Ah, spying on your little friend?" He smiled, "Listen, the satellite is directly overhead now. The phones and computers are now all linked to it. Please do not send any messages. They will find you. We aren't ready yet." I smiled innocently.

"What if I already have..." I asked, he turned away angrily

"Dammit Gerrix, I turn my back for one second..." he sighed, come with me. We walked into Zin's office, he had a whole wall of monitors. They were security camera's he rolled around the room on his chair. "Zin, we have a problem. The boy has already let CAT know of his whereabouts. We need a plan fast. I didn't see what the big fuss was about, even if CAT knew where I was, they couldn't necessarily get to me. Zin's face was covered in fear.

"Okay, I'll get right on it, I'll download the blueprints of the sateli--" The building shut down, the lights turned dim and the computers reset. The monitors booted up to a blue screen. He turned and whispered, "They're here." Lance cursed, he ran out into the hall and ran to the stairs, I followed close behind, we ran to the top then looked out the windows. Cira found me, she followed closely behind. Darkness covered the crowd of zombies below. I looked into the sky. Above was a large craft, it made a slow decent. Lasers shot out from beneath it. Destroying monsters. I heard the jets of the engine from a mile away. The large craft made touch down, I saw a swarm of soldiers leak out onto the strip. A major battle began to take place. Lance cursed. Zin pulled out a small handheld device. He began tapping it frantically. "I'm gonna try and hack the controls of that ship, maybe buy us some more time." Lance nodded, "Okay so if I re-route the corresponder to my compu--" He stopped, the screen of his device lit up, a man was shown.

"Mr. Laughn" said Lance.

"Ah, Zin, so nice to see my old programmer. I noticed your name in our database and I couldn't resist. I thought I would talk to you before you get your world-regenerating raise." The man smiled cockily, "How is the program? Can I see him?" Zin nooded wearily and turned the camera to me. I looked at the man's features he was rough and in his late thrities. White was beginning to sprout in his hair. "Ah, hello there. Gerrix right?" I nodded "How are your new abilities."

"I hate them." Lance punched me. "The monsters." I said rubbing my arm. "The abilities are fantastic. I'm so glad I can be of assistance." I said, behind gritting teeth. He smiled.

"That's good. Don't get yourself hurt, okay? I couldn't imagine the lawsuits I'd have to submit to get you the money you deserve." I smiled

"What use is money?" I asked, trying to make the old looking man seem stupid. He laughed.

"You have a point Gerrix." He smiled, on screen I saw him rotate the camera, I could see him at a computer. He had a file open. He read them out loud. "_Hey, I'm going to help Ryiu, will you keep Jer distracted. Thanks again Gerrix, Love ya. xoxo_" He smiled, "Who is the senders name he asked, already knowing the answer, "Ah Selcia. I'm sure money could buy her beautiful things. Maybe pay for a wedding." I knew instantly what he thought.

"We aren't together." I said stubbornly. I felt Ciria looking at me, I didn't know if she thought I was hiding Selcia, or telling the truth, I hoped she knew I would never hurt her like that.

"Sure you aren't. Tell me when the kids arrive, I'll start them a savings account. How does a million sound?" I felt my face turning red. My knuckles popped.

"Really, we aren't together. I swear on my father's grave." I said, Lance looked at me. "Do as you wish with me, but leave my friends out of it." The man smiled.

"What about your girlfriend. Ciria." He knew my real girlfriends name. I was seconds away from yelling. "I'll take care of her if anything _unfortunate _occurs during the procedure." He smiled. I saw the screen go blank. Lance put his hand on my back.

"I hate him too. He was the one who took me from my wife and son." He began walking away, Zin took his device from me and walked alongside his master. "They'll be here in a few moments Gerrix. I'll be right back with the plan. Live it up while you still can." I frowned. I didn't want to leave Ciria. Everything was happening so quickly. I'd imagined staying for weeks in The Stratosphere with Ciria. Going to breakfast every day, laying with her at night. Waking up to her soft lips against mine. She grabbed my hand.

"Gerrix." She said. Not needing a sentence to follow. I knew what she meant. I turned around and hugged her closely. We walked to the windows, watching the battle below. I turned to look at her. The room was light, behind her the thick smoke that had shrouded the west coast for weeks faded. I saw a patch of sunlight break through the surface. She looked as if she had a halo. I smiled. I took out my phone.

"Smile." I said, opening my camera option. She didn't. I brought the phone down. "Please. It's for memories." I squeezed her hand. I pulled the camera back up. Positioning her in the center. She smiled softly. I took the picture. I saved it and shut my phone. She then fell into my arms. I felt her back shaking. She was crying. He life was hard. Losing her mother, she moved to New York to life with her father and grandmother, after he died, they buried him in Shadow Valley, her grandmother decided to move here. They stayed for weeks, then she began going to school. Within her first week her grandma died of the virus. Now she was losing me. Her boyfriend. Her true love. I looked at her face. I wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed her. Lance returned.

"Come on lets go. Now." He said, not stopping for me. I let go of Ciria's hand. She stood in the halo of sunlight and watched me leave her. Like everyone before me had. I turned. We walked past the gift shop.

"Stop. One second, I need to say bye to someone." I ran into the doors of the makeshift hospital, Selcia looked up. "Hey, Selcia--"

"Gerrix? What's going on? Is everything alright?" She asked standing. Leaving Ryiu on the bed. His leg was showing. The muscle had already taken shape. Skin was growing back. I knew he was infected for sure. Lance and Zin followed behind me. I heard them speaking of a procedure.

"No, everything is wrong. I am leaving." I looked into her eyes.

"What? No you can't" she said, her voice began to crack.

"I have to CAT found me. If I was a success then they'll create a cure to the virus, using me." I frowned. "I'm probably not going to come back." Tears formed in her eyes. "I'm leaving in a few minutes." She jumped into my arms, sobbing, just as Ciria did minutes ago.

"I don't want you to leave. I won't let you." She said, sobbing silently, Zin and Lance walked up to Ryiu's side, they began asking him questions. "Please."

"Sorry Selcia, I have to go. This is my duty." She looked up

"What if you aren't a success, will they send you back? Will I ever see you again." I shook my head.

"No, they'll perform more tests on me, enhancing the virus until it becomes its own cure. After that, they will probably kill me." She looked into my eyes.

"Gerrix, come with me" said Lance he was hurrying. Zin stayed at Ryiu's side. Selcia watched me leave. "Listen, whatever happens up there isn't under my control. You need to know what to do. You're a smart boy so I'm sure this will all work out." He smiled weakly, showing his emotions were jumping around. "Okay, when you get up there, Mr. Laughn will make small talk. Don't mind it. Act as courteous as possible, if any suspicion is aroused; you might just be killed without any experimentation." He scratched a scar on his arm, "They will take you into a room and drug you. You will fall asleep. This is where you're abilities come into place. You need to control them. Whenever you're knocked out, you go berserk, killing everything aroud you. Like you did at the plant. They will experiment with this. You need to control it. All I'm saying is, you need to act like you're releasing this rage. But you really wont be. They will then bring on the testers. They gave guns. I hope to god they don't get you. You need to elude their attacks for as long as possible, then when you feel the time is right, escape. I will try to patch a communication link to you. From there you need to get into the control room. Plug this into the slot you see." He said handing me a disc "I'm sure you will notice it. Zin should be able to take control of the satelite from there. Bringing it to Vegas. I am going to evacuate The Stratosphere tomorrow morning. We will try to find a safe spot. The satellite should act like a bomb if the program works correctly. The monsters should be no more from then on." He smiled.

"What about me?" I asked. Hoping that I was given an escape route, and not left to blow into oblivion with the monsters standing below us now.

"I don't know. Zin will try and program an escape pod from here, but if he's unsuccessful..." I knew what he was trying to say.

"At least I won't die in vain." I said. sadness showing in the tone I used to say this sentence. "Lance?" he looked up. "Make sure that Ciria has a good life okay?" He nodded. "Tell her I love her." He nodded again.

"Why are you telling _me_?" he asked. "You can go tell her right no--" The elevator doors behind us slid open. CAT soldiers flooded into the building. Lance was grabbed by some and taken to questioning, I turned to meet a soldiers glare. He was holding a rifle, it was a Constrictor. It fired small orbs that, on contact, exploded then wrapped the target in a nearly transparent casing. He smiled.

"Sorry kid." He shot it at me. It exploded on my chest, wrapping my body in a rubbery casing that slowed time, and put me to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Celestial Satellite

I awoke in a room, I was laying on a cold metal bed. A bright light was blinding me. I saw scientists looming overhead. They mumbled words, handed each other tools. I felt dizzy, fatigue took over and I fell asleep again, this happened five times during the operation. I awoke later, my head hurt. I was still in the white room. I swallowed my own saliva. I was thirsy as hell. My fingers twitched softly. I groaned in pain, the ringing in my head was getting louder every second. I started to think I had gone deaf. The ringing faded a voice replaced it's spot. "They know the plan, they know your fate, run now and prevent becoming the bait." I thought about the voice. Had I truly gone insane? Hearing whispers of the dead. My leg kicked. It brought me to a sitting position. I winced and a sharp pain in my hand. I looked at my fist. I thought long and hard, concentrating on moving the flesh. My fingers separated. I screamed in agony. In my palm was a scar. It was a tattoo-like shape, it was a circle, with tiny symbols inside. It was an arcane circle. In school our philosophy teacher spoke of how these brought mysterious powers to the subconscious mind. I stood, my bare feet were weak on the clammy floor. I examined my setting. I was in a large white room, there was a bed and a sink. All that was truly necessary for life. On a wall opposite the side of my bed was a mirror. I knew what it really was. I imagined scientist on the other side, watching me. I felt paranoia wrapping its hands around my neck. The room was completely silent. Besides the ringing in my ears. I felt cold air slide up my shirt. I turned around, the air lock door was open revealing several middle aged scientists. They seperated and I saw the man who I met earlier. Mr. Laughn walked into the room. He rested his hands on my shoulders. He loomed two or three inches above my six feet. "You look so much better in person." He smiled. "Come with me. I'm going to explain the procedure we will be pulling today." He turned around and walked out the door. I followed close behind him. The scientists shut the door and followed. I felt unsecure. I was wearing a skin tight white shirt. Loose fitting pants, and a collar. The collar had spikes on the inside. An easy way to end someones life. This device was invented in the 80's with a simple push of a button it would tighten and decapitate its beholder. I walked silently behind Mr. Laughn. His black suit looked like it was as old as me. We walked through various pearl white halls. Stopping to check on various projects. We walked to the end of a long hallway. It was a dead end.

"What are we doing here?" I asked suspiciously. He looked at me and raised a finger to his lips. I was quite like he told me to be. The wall slide up and into the roof, revealing a large window. Down below was a massive room, it was the size of a medium sized building. Inside was a gruseome beast. It was the biggest living thing I had ever seen in my life. The thick glass and metal blocked it's loud roars. Below I saw soldiers firing guns at it. Testing it like they would me. I frowned. In ways I felt bad for the beast. In others I wanted to see it fall to the ground dead. Mr. Laughn smiled.

"This is the next big project. We found this guy in the rocky mountains, near Salt Lake City, in Utah." he laughed. "We have a whole crew searching for more. These are the much bigger version of what you like to call Brutes." I examined the giant some more, "We've actually began to populate in the east too. Germany is showing signs of an outbreak." He began walking back down the hall. The wall reappeared, covering the window. I turned and walked to his side. We walked together, the scientists still followed close behind. "You are the answer Gerrix. Inside you is a manifestation of the virus, one my old friend Zin created. It has proven to give you abilities. If we give this to every infected human, we can create a super army, thus ending the war for earth." he smiled. "Do you think you can provide us with the answers we need?" I nodded, what choice did I have? "Good. Come into my office, I'm sure you'll be suprised to find out what we have." I smiled, I wasn't interested in anything besides Ciria. They couldn't possibly have her. The doors to his office swung open. The scientists stopped and let us in. The doors closed. The room had a cozy feeling. The ground was wooden and the walls looked like logs. There was a brick fire place, illuminated the room, and the face of someone I knew very well. Ryiu sat on an arm chair, the soft-looking red cloth covered a metallic hand cuff, which was now revealed and around Ryiu's wrists. He wiggled in his spot. I turned to protest, Mr. Laughn pushed me down, I fell into a chair beside Ryiu, the hand cuffs he was enclosed in appeared around my wrists as well. "How pathetic. I half expected a fight. You are the two most agile humans on earth." he smiled.

"We're not on earth are we?" asked Ryiu wryly. Almost enjoying the fact that we were trapped. I groaned while trying to slide out of the cuffs. My wrists felt like they were going to break any second. Behind Mr. Laughn I saw the tall shadow I saw in the power plant. It was staring at me with a wretched and dry smile. I winced and looked away. Mr. L:aughn sensed my discomfort .

"So you see him too? This is the shadow, he is from another time." he smiled wryly, "Yes, it does sound quite insane, but it is true... In that time period, the virus has broken out all over the world. The variety of breeds has doubled. New ones are appering everywhere. Like this one here." he nodded backwards, I looked at Ryiu, he showed no sign of being able to see the shadow. "He is a creature brought to this planet from the queen herself." he smiled.

"The queen?" I asked, shocked. Everything was so intense. I couldn't imagine how his scientists figured all of this out.

"Yes, the queen. She is formed by pure evil. We call her Strain 23 right now." he laughed as I realized what was happening. "Yes, your blood is the key. It is no use to us. We already have an anti-virus." he held up a small syringe."We're using you to make her the full creation. Anyhow, this shadow, behind me was created from her. If she was ever, killed for say, he would avenge her."

"So he is her insurance plan." I asked, the room we were in was getting cold, my breath was becoming more visible.

"Yes, and he's come to kill you." I gasped "You just killed the queen. which means he has to somehow bring her to life..." he paused, waiting for my reply "What better way to do this than kill you when you aren't at your strongest?" he chuckled. "You may notice the room getting colder" he said, almost shivering. "He cannot become solid, or harmful in this temperature. I cannot allow him to kill you without the blood I need to create her... So shall we get on with it?" He smiled wryly and stood from his desk. Holding an empty syringe. I tried escaping the seat I was in. Watching the shadow in the corner the whole time. I groaned. Mr. Laughn walked elegantly to my side and smiled. I looked away, my teeth gritting. He poked the small needle into my arm and sucked the blood out. It was a dark red color.

"Why do you want her alive?" I asked, my voice becoming weak and shaky from the cold. He smiled while capping the needle.

"Why don't you? We need a real leader in this world. We need _one_ leader for everyone. I grow tired of the same old stuff every year. Every day. She will be as human as you and I. Only stronger, and able to control these beasts man is so unkind to kill." he smiled while sliding the needle into a small box. He chuckled. "I suppose that this is your time. Maybe even your friends... Never mind" he said glancing over at Ryiu, "Maybe the revelation will never be revealed, maybe for the better." he said, almost sighing. He regained his normal attitude and bid me a farewell. "Thank you for the blood Gerrix. This was very generous of you" he chuckled and walked out the door. I heard a loud sound, it was an airlock room. I was breathing heavily, watching my breath, waiting until it was invisible again. When I would die. My breath became more and less opaque as the seconds passed. I watched as the shadow stood, his arms crossed, I could see the outline of his jaw line, it trembled as he smiled. Ryiu beside me looked around the room, wondering what was going on. The room hit room temperature. In a flash the shadow became a solid figure. He was wearing a dark gray cloak which covered his black figure, and shadowed his bright yellow eyes, which pierced me. My cuffs unhinged as did Ryiu's. He could now see the shadow creature as well as I could. He made his way over to our sides. He stood and examined Ryiu intently, Ryiu looked back I heard the creatures chuckle and he hit Ryiu swiftly just under the ear. Ryiu instantly went limp, unconscious..

"We couldn't have him interfering, now could we?" He walked back to the corner and folded his arms. Facing towards the ground so I couldn't see his face. "Nice to finally meet you, Gerrix." he said, his eyes narrowed and I could faintly make out a smile. "You look so different. You're not so... depressed." he said in a horrific tone. "Back when you killed the queen, it was because of your friends, all so bloody... dismembered." I saw his eyes narrow like they did again.

"D-Dismembered." I asked softly, my thoughts going to Ciria.

"Yes. In your rage, Gerrix, you wound up killing even them. You are a monster in the future. I am doing you a favor. I'll even let Ryiu escape, for now." his voice was almost a whisper, reflected by the sound of the crackling fire behind me. His hands fell from their crossed position and he pushed away from the wall, a dark smoke pulsed out from behind him. It throbbed then disappeared. He walked calmly and slowly to the spot in between the chairs Ryiu and I sat in. He threw his head back. "If he's lucky that is. Although, I dont want Selcia being the one to blow herself up in the stadium."

"What?" I asked, feeling like my questions were being answered with a thousand more.

"When Selcia died, in Japan... Ryiu took it upon himself to blow the nest into oblivion.

"I don't follow." I said, trying to make sense of the light, calming voice.

"You don't need to Gerrix. None of it will happen if you are dead. Not only will they live, but my queen will rise, defeating everyone in that wretched city." he laughed in his whisper-like voice again. "So what do you say? How would you like to save all of the people you love?"

"I would love to... but, on the other hand" I said looking around the room for a weapon, "I really dont want to see," I found one. Mr. Laughn left the antivirus on the desk. "the queen coming to rule the world." The shadow kneeled down, making himself eye level with me.

"Go grab that syringe, inject it into me, and bring this satellite down on Vegas like two thousand nuclear bombs." he said, his voice was even raspier than before. "Your mind is more open to me than anyone's." he laughed. I jumped forward with amazing speed and flipped over the desk. I reached down to grab the needle; it was in between my fingers when the shadow grabbed my ankle. He pulled me down to the ground, my head hit the corner of the desk and I immediately felt dizzy. Papers flew off the desk and fell to the ground, covering me in secret documents. "That is, if you can get me to ask for mercy." he said, laughing wickedly. I groaned behind gritted teeth and pulled myself up. The syringe was across the room, lying neatly on a table. The shadow chuckled, "and you think you were quick." he smiled then held his hand out above his head, a white orb formed then stretched into a spear. He let it drift into his hand then he swung it down to his side. His cloak blew to the side with the ominous fog that covered his lower body. I put my hands down on the ground and used them as springs to launch myself into the air. I glided slowly over the shadows head, he only turned around to watch me land on my feet. Almost slipping on the scattered papers. He laughed then instantly appeared in front of me. Bringing the dull end of his spear down into my shoulder. I slammed down onto the ground and my neck whipped back, bringing my head down hard on the wooden floor. I groaned on the ground, rolling from side to side, holding the back of my head. The anti-virus was a yard away. I extended my arm and reached for it. Of course I was too short. He brought the spear down on my hand. I screamed as blood gushed out of my palm, pinning me to the floor. I rolled over and grabbed the pole, trying to pull it out of my hand. He twisted the spear, bringing more blood out onto the floor. "You're a bit foolish. I imagined you would be a harder foe. You are in the future." he chuckled and pushed down on the spear, making sure that I couldn't free myself. "Can you kill me? Could you kill me?" he asked sounding disappointed in the battle The pain in my hand grew sharper and sharper. It was as if my hand were on fire, with acid being poured across the wound. I continued pulling the pole, trying to free myself. The shadow looked at me. "Y-You can already..." He looked surprised, scared.

"Already what?" I asked, my voice weak. My arm tightened as my palm began glowing, I turned my face to see the bright intense light. The spear of light cracked and shattered, freeing my hand. The shadow gasped and I jumped to the ground. My arm extended, glowing. The new scar I had obtained was shining brightly. Illuminating the shadows face. his skin was a true hue of black, his complexion was clear. His sharp teeth reflected my hand. He smiled once again. My hand bolted back. A bright laser shot out of me. Penetrating he shadow, his cape blew in the wind of my tremendous blast. The dark aura that covered him blew away with his hopes of survival. The laser threw me into the air. I held my arm straight, making sure that the giant beam wouldn't take control of me. The force pushed him against the air tight door. The beam sliced through him and blew a hole through the door. Making an escape route. My body began flying backwards. The beam threw me against the wall. I grunted as I slammed into the wall. My arm buckled under the pressure of the light and flew into my chest, giving my ribs a bone shattering hit. I screamed in agony as the shadow withered at the other end of the room. The papers that were on the floor flew around in the room, rotating around the beam, swirling into its tormenting path. The shadow began laughing manically. I opened my eyes as wide as they would let me, which only allowed little sight. I examined his body, pinned against the wall.

"I tried to help you. Now everyone will die. Consider... Yours-" his cloak distintegrated "-elf warned." he finished, grunting then exploding into a black cloud of darkness. The beam let out instantly and let me fall to the ground. I let my mind wander to the scar on my hand, I held it up so I could see it. The red glow that outlined the circle died down and steamed. I groaned then let my muscles relax. I slid down against the wall in agonizing pain. I examined the gaping hole in the wall ten yards from my weak, thrashed body. Ryiu softly awoke, looking around for the shadow who knocked him unconscious.

"He's gone" I said, relieving him. "I don't know what he was but... He knew things, things from...The future." he looked at me, blankly.

"Thank you doctor obvious, he's from another damned timeline, of course he knows things." Ryiu said, half smiling. I stood and walked to his side. He stood examining the room "I'm glad you were smart enough to trick him into reading himself to death." I chuckled dryly. He picked up a paper and read it aloud "Strain 23, The Queen. Blood Type: X, Body Type: X. Wonder what this means." He ripped the paper in half then picked up another. Reading it too, "Aiyashi." He said aloud. I looked over his shoulder at the paper, it told of a woman in her early twenties, she was CATs second biggest project. She was due to be executed, and injected with my blood, becoming the queen. Under more information were a few small words: _Aiyashi has proven to adapt to the scenario, and..._ the rest of the paper was burnt. Ryiu looked up "Pleasant! Whatever you did managed to burn the most valuable information on that paper." he sighed and ripped it too.

"Wait!" I said, grabbing at the paper. My nails, which had grown stronger and sharper, slid past his knuckles and drew blood, he examined it and dropped the pieces of paper to the ground, he sucked the blood up into his mouth, pausing for a quick moment to speak.

"Dammit... You're clumsiness will... be the death of me!" his voice was shrill, almost as if he were a drunk.

"Sorry, but Lance told me that we were specifically on this mission to take CAT down from the inside, and destroy Vegas."

"Yeah, cutting your partner is the way to do that, isn't it?" he said lapping up the remaining blood.

"I didn't mean to do that, this paper, it has a cell number." I looked up, watching him lick his knuckles clear of the red liquid. I found the piece I was looking for; _Cell 8B; Password 23_ I looked up, into Ryiu's hard expression "Let's get moving, I'm sure Mr. Laughn is on his way to see her right now. I said jumping up. I rolled the piece of paper up and slid it into a pocket on my shirt. I felt my head become lighter as the collar that once threatened my life loosened and fell from my neck. I turned to fin Ryiu with a dagger.

"Now do mine." he said, turning around and handing me the dagger. I grabbed it and looked for anything that stood out, a small lock I stabbed the point into it and twisted, the collar clicked and I heard a slicing sound "What the hell are you doing?" he groaned, grabbing back at the dagger, he jammed it into the lock and turned it the opposite way I did, it loosened and fell to the ground. I saw little specks of blood forming all around his neck. I looked down at the collar and I saw tiny silver spikes growing outward, a second later the bolted into each other, indicating Ryiu's escape from death. He chuckled and shoved me away, sliding through the door swiftly. I followed, kicking the ball of spikes away. The hall was pure white, almost blinding. I looked around, hoping it was like a hospital and there would be a useful sign hanging from the roof. None came to sight and I began walking in the direction of a hunch. Ryiu didn't hesitate and walked alongside me. We walked through countless corridors. I turned a corner and immediately twisted back, hiding behind the corner "What was it?" Ryiu asked in a whisper.

"It looked like security, there's a large bunch coming up." He smirked and popped his knuckles, revealing his claws. He shrugged and began to walk around the corner, I grabbed his sleeve and held him back, "They have tasters and guns." His cocky smile faded and grew into a serious, more rough. I heard the footsteps come to a halt, a voice called out.

"We know you're there! Come out, on your knees." I smiled and whispered to Ryiu

"How many do you think there are?"

"Nine. I counted the footsteps."

"How did that help?" I asked

"It didn't." he smiled, "I listened to the main soldiers voice reflect off of their visors." I laughed

"As did I. Although, I listened for their armor. Our best bet is their abdomens." he nodded then jumped across the hall, launching himself into a corner then rebounding towards the group, it happened all too quickly, they had only a second to react, Ryiu darted straight into the middle, landing on an older soldier digging his claws into his stomach and ripping upward, the mans screams were shrouded by the loud ear-splitting sound of rifles firing. I followed around the corner and dashed forward, claws extended, and slashed through a soldier, I almost felt his kidney slip through my fingers, blood spattered across my face as I turned around and swooped in on another soldier, the butt of his gun came down on my skull, I grunted and fell to the ground, he quickly flipped the gun around and aimed for my forehead, he screamed as Ryiu's claws came up under his chin, releasing blood that glued his tongue to the inside of his nose. He pulled out and blood swiveled down and dropped into my mouth, my mutant blood took over, the taste was amazing. I jumped up and cut the soldiers now revealed throat, lapping up the blood as if it were fresh spring water in the desert. I pulled away as another soldier shot at me. Time slowed as I spun behind the soldier, his blood gushing from his neck, the bullet punctured his skull and exploded into an array of dazzling, sparkling blood droplets. The firing soldier gasped as I jumped through the fountain of blood, swinging down on his helmet, shattering it and bringing his face to the ground. I felt the ground shake as my fist, behind his skull, made contact with the shiny white surface. I flipped backwards to Ryiu's side, there was still three soldiers, all aiming at us. I reached back and grabbed Ryiu's dagger, without thought I ran through two soldiers, bringing the dagger up and letting it go, it glided swiftly through a soldiers visor and then his skull, it retreated out the back and came to a halt in my palm, I swung around and threw it back into the other. Ryiu caught it on the other end and sheathed it, he swung around a picked up a rifle, he brought it up into the last soldiers jaw. It lifted the soldier and inch of the ground. He whimpered in pain and fear. I joined Ryiu's side.

"Would you mind telling us where the prisoners are held?" I asked, folding my arms. The soldiers tears flooded down his cheeks and dropped to the ground.

"I... They..." The rifle under his chin was too much.

"Let him down" I said calmly to Ryiu, my voice strong, and bold.

"P-Please..." The soldier groaned, blood beginning to trickle down the rifle's long neck. I winced, his blood smelt like a freshly cooked thanksgiving dinner, my throat became dry.

"Ryiu. Let him down, he may be our only chance." I said, restraining myself from the red dessert. Ryiu laughed wryly and let the soldier down softly onto his feet, he then lifted his leg and brought it down on the soldiers knee, it cracked under pressure and dislocated. He screamed in pain, then curled up on the floor, he would have been a perfect egg-like sculpture had his leg not been sticking straight up. 'Where are the prisoners?" I asked, half yelling. Blood poured out of his mouth, I was shaking violently, I wanted so much to drink from him, but I knew Ryiu would see, if he hadn't already, and I would look just like one of the monsters we had been killing in the past two months.

"Go down, two lefts." he said, his voice almost a whisper. Ryiu laughed and kicked his neck. It instantly crushed his only air hole. He gagged then died. Ryiu examined the corpse.

"It's truly sad, when mankind is faced with such a beast, yet we choose to kill each other. In a war only an idiot could win." He looked away from the corpse disgusted.

"It was them or us. I do believe we hold a stronger meaning in this life. We need to stop the queen from becoming a true presence." He smiled then laughed

"You're an odd ally Gerrix. I can sense almost everything you do, yet, you're mind intrigues me. I cannot see it at all." I smiled wryly then walked past him, after a half a minute walk, we came to a large silver door frame, a button next to it had a down button printed on it. I pressed it and an elevator appeared. I stepped in and held it for Ryiu, he walked in and casually leaned against the side, the doors shut and we were sent down into the depths of the satellite. A moment passed as the elevator came to a halt. I looked around, the lights went dim and a screen appeared on the wall opposite Ryiu, it was Mr. Laughn

"You killed the shadow. I must say, I am impressed, then you took out my Class B soldiers." he smiled his dry, wrinkly smile, "What the hell are you two doing going to the basement?" he asked, truly unaware of our intentions. "I guess it does not matter. I will be watching you from every camera I have. I hope you give me a good show. The third test is one of the hardest." he smiled then the screen went blank. The lights cut out and I heard a loud screech. Ryiu looked up to the roof of the elevator then jumped up, he slammed against a tiny square, it broke and he fell back down, he grabbed his leg.

"It... Still hurts..." he groaned. I realized the virus had died by the time his calf exploded. Which meant he had been dying, and would've had Zin not saved him. I laughed then jumped through the hole. His fingers grasped the edges and he pulled himself up. The elevator shaft was dark, there was no light. I thought hard about the darkness. My eyes quickly adjusted and I could see perfectly. I looked around, wires hung down at all sides, thick bars of steel formed a maze of stability. I helped Ryiu to his feet, he then stiffened and jumped far onto a bar at our side. I looked over, he was looking above me, I followed his line of sight then realized what he was trying to avoid. A large elevator was rocketing towards our old one, it was in the same shaft. I jumped far away, not looking at where I was supposed to land. The elevators collided, the shockwave of force traveled throughout the humungous area. Wires shook all around us. I flew back and gripped onto a steel wire. I hung as the two elevators fell to into the darkness. I heard Ryiu's laugh, he landed on my wire and smirked, "This is going to be fun!" he yelled flipping around the wire, showing off a bit. I heard a loud boom and looked up. There were dark boxes flying down all around us, more elevators. One flew right past us, the wire we clung on to began shaking, I flipped around and wrapped my ankles around it. I let them loosen and I fell with tremendous speed. Ryiu appeared right beside me, no wire near him, he waved and fell in a relaxing position, as if he were tanning on a beach. He smirked and acted to file his nails. He looked past me and his features roughened again. I looked back, to my side was a cloaked figure. It was pure black, the bottom of the cloak was ripped and torn. It swiveled and rotated magnificently, it's face was revealed. It looked human, but upon closer inspection I could see it's torn skin, and rotting scalp. It smiled to show a large array of sharp, jagged teeth, it's canines were the largest. It pulled the cloak down to hide its face and completely disappeared in the dark, I tightened my ankles and stopped, Ryiu zoomed past me a second time. "I wouldn't stop moving, idiot!" he yelled. I looked up to find myself 30 yards from a deathly looking elevator. I let go of the wire and tightened my muscles. I didn't know how deep the shaft was, but I hoped I would see the ground, before hitting it. I zoomed forward, catching up to Ryiu, he turned and smirked. "On three, I want you to reach out and grab anything you can." I nodded. "If you miss, you will plummet into the spikes Laugh nicely set out for us." I became nervous, aware of the fact that my death was almost inevitable. "One... Two..." The elevator was brushing against the soles of my shoes. A burst of light revealed a dozen cloaked monsters. "Three!" he screamed I grabbed out and my hand wrapped around a bar, my momentum pulled me around it, the elevator slamming down into a pit of spikes two yards under me. My hands became slick, due to my sweat, and I slipped. I fell backwards, sure to fall and pierce my heart on a sharp, bloody spike. Ryiu's arm extended, holding me above the spikes. He was standing on the rounded bar perfectly, as if it were a sidewalk. He pulled me to his side and dropped me, my shoes gripped to the bar and I stood, as well as my savior. He laughed and drew a gun, he flipped it into my hand then nodded to his side. I looked over and saw the figure, it was flying above the spikes, it's brothers circled around him, while dodging falling elevators. Two of the sinister beings lurched forward, claws extended, I awkwardly pulled the gun up and fired, the bullet went into the ball of ones palm, it retreated just above the elbow of the monster, it screeched and fell down, into the spikes, after it was punctured, it exploded into a cloud of darkness. The other flew between Ryiu and I, Ryiu simply pulled his dagger out and slashed at its neck. It suffered the same fate as its partner.

"What the hell are these things?" he asked, behind gritting teeth. "They're so easily killed!" I laughed and jumped backwards, onto a wire. The remaining amount of monsters jolted around the room, on appeared at my side and brought his teeth down into my neck. I screamed as it drank my blood and ripped my skin. I brought the gun up into the bottom of its skull and fired. My blood quickly regenerated and my skin slowly began to grow back. My wound would be a mere scar in minutes. Ryiu was slicing two of the monsters' necks with his dagger as I noticed a doorway a few feet away. I shot the monsters, helping him. I sprung forward, swung around a bar, flipped onto a wall, then catapulted myself onto the doorway, I dug my claws into the metal door. The door was almost as weak as a fruit under a steak knife. I pulled out and looked through the tiny holes, it was a dark hallway. I smiled,

"I think I found the prison." Ryiu jumped to my side. He looked through.\

"Yeah, this is probably it. Let's get inside." He sheathed his dagger then clawed through the thin metal. I squeezed through the makeshift entrance and looked around, Ryiu followed.

The hall way dark, lined with six cells on both sides. The floor was wet, blood. I looked for the eighth cell. Ryiu was already at its side, entering the password on the number pad next to the door handle. The air lock door swung open to reveal a white room. I walked in. Aiyashi was laying on the bed, looking at the roof.

"I didn't call for food you idiots." she mumbled, her voice showed of her strength.

"We aren't here to serve you, we're helping you escape." I said she looked over slightly.

"Oh, it's just _you._" she smiled. "Is his damn satellite going down already?" her dark hair covered her eyes, in the corner of my eye I saw Ryiu glance at her chest. I laughed.

"I'm not so sure about the going down part, but with you off this satellite, it could be just the same effect."

"How is that? The head of this company told me about you. Everything. I know that you are going to take me back to earth, execute me, then release my power and bring forth The Queen of The Damned."

"I presume Mr. Laughn told you that little white lie." said Ryiu, still inspecting her body. "Why would he keep you locked up?"

"To keep me safe from you." she answered politely.

"Aiyashi, we are not here to bring the Queen to life. We're trying to stop her!" I said, gritting my teeth. She opened her eyes, they glowed a bright crimson color, as her hair lifted out of her eyes. She looked at my features.

"You're... Like me?" she asked. I had no idea what she had meant. I nodded, hoping she would give in and come with us. "You have their blood. The demons." I realized what she meant and nodded more thoroughly. Ryiu chuckled beside me. "Very well lets go." she stood to meet my height, she was elegant, beautiful in her own, rough way. She turned and reached behind the bed, her black leather tightened around her thighs, Ryiu had to turn away. She pulled a long sword out, it matched her black outfit. She wrapped the strap around her back then held out her arm. "Ladies first." she said. I glared at her. She smirked then turned, Ryiu caught up to her side. He put his arm over her shoulder, beginning to talk. He flirted with her for several moments. She softly laughed, but showed no interest in him. We walked through some halls, trying to find anything. My pocket began vibrating. I reached inside and pulled out a small, round metal device. A button blinked, I used common sense and pushed it down.

"Gerrix? Ryiu? Come in." it was Lance

"We're here." I said speaking into the device. I heard a sigh of relief.

"Thank god. I thought they go to you. What happened up there?"

"They have my blood. We have the body..." I said, not explaining

"Your blood? Body?" he asked

"The Queen. I.. I can't explain right now Lance. I will when we come back. Right now I need to know where to insert this disk."

"Right, the disk. Let me get Zin." I waited for a moment, letting Aiyashi and Ryiu walk ahead. "We're uploading the maps right now. Fifty Percent... Seventy-Eight Percent... Ninety... Alright." he sighed deeply, "Bad news... The control port is on the outside of the satellite." My heart lunged into my throat. "It may be the only way to end this, once and for all. Think of everything that has happened. Your mother, your sister, and all of Shadow Valley. Las Vegas. Gerrix, you could save the world. Think of this now, if you don't, these things could populate, kill us all. The Queen will rule the world. All of time will be lost in the infinite, eternal darkness which will shroud over mankind. You and Ryiu are the only ones." I sighed.

"Let me talk to Ciria." I heard him hand the communicator over, Ciria's soft, angelic voice floated into my ears.

"Gerrix. Thank god. Are you okay?" I smiled, ashamed that I would have to say what I was about to.

"I'm fine Ciria, but, I might not end up coming back with Ryiu." I didn't hear anything. "Only because I have to do what must be done. The things, that I heard up here..." My thoughts drifted to her dead body, the Shadow's revelation, "If they're true, then I have to do this. I cannot allow myself to do those things. I guess all I'm trying to say is--"

"Gerrix, shut up. I know you will be here when this is all over, at my side, watching the sun appear from behind the polluted clouds for the first time since god knows when. I know it. So be quite, do what you need to and get down here." commanded Ciria. I was surprised at her outburst. "Besides, my lips taste so dull. I need you to freshen them up." I smiled.

"Alright..." I could hear a faint sob. "I'm sorry Ciria. I love you." I said, feeling ashamed.

"I love you too. Goodbye." Her sobs were replaced by Lance's voice.

"Keep this on Gerrix. Please." I nodded, even though he couldn't see me.

"I'll tell you when I am close." I said, watching a green light appear, the words _Incoming Transfer_ printed under it. I pushed the button down and a hologram appeared, mapping the whole satellite. My target was highlighted with a green dot, I was red, the blueprint of the satellite was blue. I pushed the button down hiding the hologram, slid it into my pocket, and caught up to Ryiu and Aiyashi. "Ryiu, come on. I know where we need to go." he nodded and reached down to Aiyashi's hand, he grabbed it and pulled her along behind him, we all ran at top speed, which would have been hardly noticeable to the naked eye. I stopped around a corner. A red bulb on the wall overhead lit, and an ear-splitting sound echoed down every hall, an alarm. Soldiers poured into the halls, guns withdrawn, visors pulled down, in full gear. I jumped under a flight of stairs, the corner I was in was hidden. Ryiu and Aiyashi followed. We ducked down into the shadows. I felt like I was betraying Selcia, I knew she was attracted to Ryiu, and he was flirting with another girl. It felt odd. My pocket vibrated as the soldiers ran past our hidden corner. I pulled it out and looked at a new hologram, it was Mr. Laughn.

"You certainly have a way of getting on my nerves. Stealing my number one prize. I will have her back shortly." he smiled, "Let's see where you're at, and this giant hunk of metal." His eyes scanned a monitor next to the camera I was seeing him from. The wrinkles under his eyes lengthened. I'll see you soon." the hologram died out and I slid it back into my pocket.

"We should go now." I said, listening for anymore footsteps. Ryiu nodded, Aiyashi stood, her sword rattling against the wall.

"Where are we going?" he asked, I pointed to to the now lit up communicator.

"We need to get into the Science Lab, get the Anti-Virus, then, get to the docking bay and..." I paused.

"And what?" asked Ryiu.

"And get this ship under Zin's control." I lied, not wanting to tell either of them about how hard that task would actually be.

"Alright, where is this lab?" Ryiu asked, Aiyashi leaning around a corner to look for guards.

:"It's up this hall, we'll go up some stairs, then take a right and two lefts." he nodded. Aiyashi gave us a signal; we followed her down the hall. The hall which was one step closer to the end of the break out. The end of my life. The end of everything.


End file.
